Passion Etrange
by Elothy-Cullen
Summary: Bella vient d'arriver a Forks, chez son père... La famille Cullen a également emménagé dans la région...   Comment deux destins que tout opposé vont-ils se rejoindre pour ne former plus qu'un ?
1. Prologue

**Bienvenue sur cette page uniquement consacré à l'élaboration de ma toute première fiction...**

**Fiction qui sera porté sur l'univers de Twilight bien entendu...**

**Ou je "pique" les personnages de Stephenie Meyer, pour les utiliser à ma guise, et les faire vivre comme je l'entends...**

**Il y aura des rires, de la bonne humeur, peut être aussi des larmes...  
Mais tout ça pour le plaisir de s'imaginer le couple star de cette saga, a nouveau ensemble... Après avoir franchi bien des péripéties !**

**Et voici le prologue... J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas !  
**

* * *

Prologue

_« La sagesse c'est d'avoir des rêves suffisamment grands pour ne pas les perdre de vue lorsqu'on les poursuit. » Oscar Wilde_

Si nous n'avions pas de rêves, si notre imagination était dépourvue de création, après quoi pourrions-nous courir sans but précis ?

Serions-nous pareils si chacun n'avaient rien à concrétiser dans sa vie ?

Les rêves ne sont-ils pas l'essence même de ce qui fait ce que l'on est ?

Ne pas en avoir fait-il de moi un spécimen à part ?

En ce qui me concerne, si je devais me fixer sur les pensées philosophiques de Mr Wilde, je dirais alors que je ne suis pas sage… J'ai toujours vécu simplement, en restant la jeune fille maladroite que j'ai toujours été… Et si le fait de rester moi, sans être la pâle copie de notre société actuelle avait été le meilleur choix que je n'ai jamais eu à faire ?

Après quoi court-on : l'amour ? L'argent ? Les gens ?

Je n'ai jamais couru après tout ça et pourtant j'ai tout gagné. Tout. Même au-delà de ce que j'avais pu imaginer, rêver, puisque je n'attendais rien… Peut-être qu'inconsciemment mon esprit savait qu'un jour, quelque part, quelqu'un m'attendait… depuis toujours... ou presque !

* * *

**Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je vous écoute... A vos reviews !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle Vie

**Le tout premier chapitre est enfin en ligne après quelques galères auxquelles j'ai dû faire face avec mon pc...**

**Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je vous laisse donc découvrir l'histoire, les personnages, leur "nouvelle vie" **

**;-)**

**Bonne lecture à vous toutes (tous ?). On se retrouve en bas  
**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie

_« La beauté plaît aux yeux, la douceur charme l'âme » Voltaire_

**POV Bella**

- Bella, il est 8h15. Tu ferais bien de te lever et de te préparer pour aller en cours. Je rentrerais pour le dîner, me dit Charlie du bas de l'escalier avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Tâche de ne pas te casser une jambe, il a gelé cette nuit, ricana-t-il alors qu'il venait de ré-entrer pour attraper son trousseau de clefs oublié sur le meuble dans l'entrée. Quelle tête en l'air pensais-je à son intention.

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé… Moi qui le redoutais tellement. Me retrouver seule au milieu de tous ces élèves, avec de nouveaux professeurs, je perdais ainsi tous mes repères. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre de cette situation je l'avais voulu après tout. Ma mère devait vivre sa vie, vivre ses propres expériences. Elle semblait si heureuse avec Phil, le suivre dans sa carrière qu'importe l'endroit faisait parti de ses nombreuses et nouvelles lubies… Ou alors n'était-ce pas une lubie, plutôt un coup de folie dû à cet amour que je ne saurais décrire. Quelques temps plus tard, je me retrouvais donc là, dans ma chambre de jeune fille, rien n'avait changé ici, ou presque… Tout me semblait si petit, si étroit… Je devais m'y faire, Forks serait ma nouvelle vie !

- 8h45 ! Merde j'suis en r'tard. Vite, vite, vite… me dis-je à moi-même comme pour me booster davantage.

Je sortis du lit en quatrième vitesse, enfila un vieux survêtement ainsi qu'un tee shirt. Je ne pris pas la peine de me regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain : je connaissais assez bien mon visage pour savoir quelle mine épouvantable j'avais. Je dévalai ensuite les marches de l'escalier deux à deux, sans en louper une : coup de chance ! Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas pour celles qui se trouvaient dehors et mon derrière dégusta la froideur du sol gelé.

- Saleté de ville ! grognai-je à l'intention de ces fichues marches, comme si elles pouvaient se défendre. Cette mésaventure du moins « verglaçante » m'avait mise d'humeur pour la matinée.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de pousser l'accélérateur de ma vieille Chevrolet au maximum de ces capacités… en vain, rien à faire, je ne pouvais pas dépasser les 50 km/h. La journée ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs auspices. En arrivant je vis que Mike m'attendait devant l'entrée principale du lycée, ce qui me soulagea. Je me garais aussi bien que le parking me le permettait et alla rejoindre mon Mike avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

- Eh, eh, coucou ma belle. Tu n'es pas en avance pour ton premier jour. Moi qui comptais avoir du temps pour te présenter à mes amis… Ça attendra le déjeuner. Ils sont partis s'installer dans le grand amphi pour le discours de bienvenue, me raconta-t-il.

- Hum mouais. J'suis désolée pour le retard. J'ai un peu traîné au lit, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et j'angoissais à l'idée de… je ne pus finir ma phrase que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.

- Zen, ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as pas à t'angoisser, je suis là, se voulut-il rassurant. Dis-moi, je sais qu'on est en septembre et qu'à cette époque normale de l'année le temps est plutôt clément, or là tu peux constater qu'aujourd'hui la météo ne se prête pas à une tenue si légère, me dit-il en désignant mon tee shirt du doigt.

Et voilà, dans ma gaucherie maladive j'en avais oublié de prendre un blouson. Je n'avais pas remarqué que mes mains étaient frigorifiées, ni que les températures étaient extrêmement basses pour la saison et ce même après avoir atterri lourdement sur le goudron froid du perron quelques minutes auparavant.

- Quelle idiote je fais, je n'ai plus qu'à retourn… c'est alors qu'il déposa sur mes épaules son manteau trois fois trop grand pour moi, mais terriblement réconfortant de par la chaleur qui en émanait. Il avait, une fois de plus, devancé mes paroles et agit en conséquence. Quelle galanterie !

- Et voilà miss Swan est protégée du froid, je ne risquerais donc pas de représailles de ton père pour n'avoir pas su prendre soin de toi en un temps aussi ingrat, ironisa-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Merci tu es un amour. Mais... Et toi comment vas-tu faire ? lui demandais-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis habitué à sauver les filles en détresse, me fit-il.

- Je ne cherchai pas plus à entrer dans son humour décalé et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, à la fois gênée de le laisser supporter ce froid en pull-over, mais soulager de ne pas avoir à mourir le premier jour des cours dans mon nouveau lycée. Nous nous dirigeâmes en direction de l'amphithéâtre ou avait déjà commencé le discours très solennel du Proviseur.

**POV Edward**

- Tu pourrais faire un peu attention où tu mets les pieds ? cria Rosalie à l'intention d'Emmett, qui venait apparemment, comme à son habitude, de faire une bourde.

- 'Scuse moi chérie… voulut-il se défendre, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et parti dans un long soupir.

- Une vraie tigresse ta femme hein ? Il faudrait peut-être la dompté, histoire de lui rappeler qui est le mâle dominant, ironisais-je.

- Edward Cullen je t'ai entendu. Tu es prié de garder tes réflexions pour ton journal intime ! hurla-t-elle de la pièce d'à côté.

- Pfff… Et tu t'étonnes encore de me voir célibataire frangin ? dis-je en adressant un clin d'œil à mon frère alors qu'il partait dans un éclat de rire rejoindre sa tendre moitié. Il savait aisément amadouer son petit monde pour arriver à ses fins, mais au vu des projets peu orthodoxes qu'il comptait accomplir avec Rosalie, le déménagement n'avancerait pas.

- Emmett, non ! … Pas contre le vaisselier ! protestais-je si fort que j'en fis trembler les murs de notre future ancienne demeure. Oups, trop tard.

Alice qui était à l'étage en train de ranger soigneusement chacun de nos dressing vit ce qui allait se passer, mais j'arrivais trop tard pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Toute la famille accourue dans le salon. Si Emmett et Rose n'avaient pas été des vampires, l'on aurait cru qu'ils étaient morts tout les deux tellement ils semblaient pâles. Le vaisselier devenu bancal au cours de nos nombreux déplacements, n'avait pas résisté aux instincts primitifs de mon sauvage de frérot.

- Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ? nous interrogea Esmée qui venait de débarquer.

Toute la petite famille au grand complet laissa la place pour que notre mère puisse de frayer un chemin pour « admirer » la scène plutôt comique à mon goût. Emmett et Rosalie, tout deux têtes enfouies au plus profond de leurs épaules, regardant tristement le sol ou jonchaient des éclats de bois provenant du meuble, mais aussi de porcelaine, car ce dernier n'avait pas encore été débarrassé.

- Sacre bleu ! Vous aviez quoi en tête ? s'adressa Esmée aux deux fautifs.

Sentant le vent de la tempête se lever, je décidais de faire évacuer en silence Alice et Jasper de la pièce afin de les laisser seuls tout les trois. Enfin… seuls… tout est relatif. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec le don que je possède c'est de pouvoir entendre n'importe quelles conversations par ma simple volonté, dans le mental des personnes qui m'entourent. C'est alors que je m'amusai à passer sous scan de mon talent les pensées de chacun des trois protagonistes de la pièce d'à côté afin de savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de vous en prendre à ce pauvre meuble ? Vous n'avez pas assez de vos séances de chasse en forêt pour vous défouler ? Il vous faut aussi saccager la maison ? Votre père sera ravi d'apprendre que le service en porcelaine importée de France est aujourd'hui réduit en morceaux. On en reparlera, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut autoritaire.

- Maman, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, je te jure. Je rachèterais un service complet pour Noël prochain. Maman, s'il te plait, excuse-moi, supplia Emmett comme un enfant de 5 ans que l'on venait de sermonner.

- Emmett, ce n'est pas une question de racheter ce qui a été détruit. Nous ne sommes pas une famille dans le besoin, tu le sais bien. Mais il faudrait voir à réfléchir tout les deux, vous n'êtes pas seuls à vivre ici et même si nous déménageons encore aujourd'hui, je tiens à garder mes biens en bon état. Grandi un peu Emmett, tu n'as pas 12 ans pour avoir un tel comportement, lui dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_- Non, j'en ai 93_, pensa t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Quel imbécile celui là, jamais et à aucun moments il lui viendrait à l'esprit de se poser sérieusement lors d'une conversation.

- Esmée, je… je suis désolée aussi. Si je n'avais pas laissé Emmett… Enfin, si j'avais su que ça finirait mal… bégaya alors Rosalie qui voulait à son tour se faire pardonner la faute.

- Au moins tu es plus intelligente que lui, rétorqua Esmée à l'intention de ce grand dadais en le pointant du doigt. Faites-moi le plaisir de nettoyer tout ça, au plus vite.

Ce fut les dernières paroles de ce long sermon. Esmée repartit à ses occupations elle était tellement attendrissante, aimante avec nous. J'avais été témoin à de trop nombreuses reprises des crises de nerfs de mes parents biologiques mais à présent cela me faisait sourire ; la voir se mettre dans de tels états était revigorant, pour ne pas oublier que j'étais encore... humain. Un humain un peu spécial, mais je l'étais encore... Esmée avez assez côtoyé d'humains pour savoir qu'il été légitime, dans une famille, de réagir comme elle venait de le faire. Elle n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfants et cela ne serait plus le cas, pour aucun d'entre eux dorénavant alors je suppose qu'elle tire une certaine satisfaction, une certaine fierté maternelle dans son malheur de n'avoir pu donner la vie, en nous offrant la meilleure des éducations possibles.

Nous emménageâmes quelques jours plus tard dans la petite ville de Forks. Le nombre d'habitants y était largement insignifiant en comparaison avec Seattle. 3120, voilà le chiffre exact de la population de cette bourgade. C'est Carlisle qui eu l'idée de cette région, l'endroit été parfait. Reconnu pour être le continent nord-américain le plus mouillé on ne pouvait rêver meilleure opportunité de s'installer et les victuailles ne manqueraient pas dans les environs pour qu'ils puissent tous se nourrir. Il y avait assez de forêts et de coins sauvages aux alentours pour permettre à la famille Cullen au grand complet, hormis moi, de s'alimenter sans éveiller les soupçons. Il trouva relativement tôt une maison en périphérie de la ville, à l'écart de toute activité humaine. Je soupçonnais Alice de l'avoir aidé. Elle paraissait bizarre ces derniers temps ; j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle me cachait des choses, qu'elle se contenait mentalement afin que je ne puisse rien déceler. Les visions que lui procuraient son don m'était comme fermées, inviolables... Et le mien n'était pas encore au point...

- Deux semaines plus tard -

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé, sans son flot de questions habituelles que chaques nouveaux élèves se posent avant d'arriver dans un monde scolaire qu'ils ne connaissent ni ne maîtrisent parfaitement encore. Ce qui est plutôt bien dans le monde des vampires : les gens ne nous, enfin... ne leur prêtent que trop peu d'attentions, pas besoin de se lier d'amitié avec un humain. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle nous restons groupés avec ma famille. Quand on se retrouve à l'heure du déjeuner au self, ils essaient de passer inaperçu, de « faire comme tout le monde »... Me laissant manger seul mon plateau repas.

Ce matin-là ce fut Emmett qui servit de chauffeur. Depuis l'incident du vaisselier, Rosalie avait peu apprécié de se faire remonter les bretelles par Esmée ; de ce fait elle le tenait pour responsable de son sermon et lui menait une vie infernale. Emmett faisait office de souffre douleur : un vrai larbin. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux qu'un si grand gaillard puisse se laisser diriger ainsi par Rosalie. Je l'avais toujours connu avec un caractère fort, mais à ce point-là... Je savais qu'Emmett avait trouvé un plan pour la calmer, tout n'était qu'une question de jours, de semaines tout au plus... En bons et nouveaux élèves que nous étions, nous arrivâmes au lycée quelques minutes avant l'ouverture des portes de l'amphithéâtre. Pas besoin de plans pour connaître la disposition des salles de l'établissement : Alice s'était chargée une nuit de faire un « état des lieux » afin que nous sachions exactement les plans du lycée dans les moindres recoins... Mais je pouvais déceler en me focalisant sur les esprits humains autour de moi, qu'ils fourmillaient d'informations à ce propos.

Alors que le Proviseur avait commencé son discours depuis un certain temps, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir doucement sur deux élèves apparemment pas très à cheval sur les horaires. En me retournant discrètement je pus remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une fille et d'un gars. La fille portait un blouson qui aurait pu contenir trois fois une personne de son gabarit, tandis que son camarade cachait tant bien que mal ses spasmes dû au froid. Ils s'assirent tout deux sur les escaliers, toutes les places étaient prises. Au moment où je me remettais face à l'estrade d'où le Proviseur continuer de tergiverser sur le règlement du lycée, Alice me jeta un rapide coup d'œil, tout en me renvoyant le reflet de la mystérieuse inconnue assise quelques mètres plus haut et de la tête que j'avais eu en la voyant ainsi.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? lui demandais-je étonné qu'elle me rouvre ces visions, même si ce qu'elle me montrait venait d'arriver.

- Moi ? Pour rien... Rien du tout ! répondit-elle sur un air faussement innocent.

* * *

**Et voilà déjà la fin de ce chapitre, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Donnez-moi vos avis, j'ai hâte de vous lire.**

**Vous avez dit fin sadique ? Hum... J'ai été à bonne école pour ça Merci Aly**

**J'entends déjà vos commentaires... Mais pourquoi elle est avec Mike ? Beurkkkkk... Allez patience !**

**Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre comme dit si bien le proverbe**

**On se donne RDV dans une bonne semaine, semaine et demi pour la suite ?**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

**Et voila un tout nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout neuf...**

**Enfin THE rencontre ! Au fait qui a dit que la maladresse n'était réservée qu'aux filles ? xD**

**On se retrouve en bas ? Go go go**

**Très bonne lecture à vous...**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

_« Un sourire est une clé secrète qui ouvre bien des cœurs » Baden-Powell_

**POV Bella**

Mike et moi entrâmes le plus discrètement possible dans l'immense pièce bondé d'élèves ; nous n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de s'asseoir sur les marches. Le monologue du Proviseur dura encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que les étudiants ne gagne le couloirs pour rejoindre leurs salles de classe. Dans la cohue, Mike me tira à lui de peur que je me fasse absorber par la foule.

- Toujours là pour te sauver ma Bella, me dit-il tout sourire.

- Arrête de te prendre pour un super héros, je n'en ai pas besoin. Depuis ce matin ça fait deux fois, je n'en supporterais pas plus pour la journée je te préviens. Et puis, méfie toi qu'un jour je ne te force pas à mettre, en public, le costume de Superman que je t'aurais acheté, juste pour rabaisser ton égo sur-dimensionné de protecteur, lui répondis-je mesquine.

A ce même moment, un dernier groupe d'élèves, peu ordinaires, passèrent derrière nous quand l'un d'eux s'arrêta à notre hauteur le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne compris pas de suite la raison de son comportement, mais je supposais qu'il avait entendu ce que je venais de dire à Mike. J'en rougis.

- Un problème peut-être ? Besoin de quelque chose ? s'impatienta Mike à l'égard de l'élève qui le surplombait d'une bonne tête de plus que lui et qui n'avait toujours pas levé ses yeux de moi.

- Mike ! Arrêtes ça de suite je te prie, insistais-je.

- Oh ! Euh non, désolé. Je... je ne voulais pas vous épier... En fait si... Enfin... je veux dire non je ne vous espionne pas et oui vous pourriez m'être d'une grande aide en m'indiquant où se trouve le cours de littérature ? Je suis nouveau et je ne connais pas très bien la disposition des salles, dit l'inconnu visiblement perturbé par l'aplomb de Mike.

- Au fond du couloir, avant dernière porte à gauche, lui lança Mike amèrement.

- Merci, c'est très aimable à toi de m'en avoir informé, rétorqua l'intéressé.

Sur ces derniers mots il partit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle du cours de Mathématiques. Quand je pense à l'attitude que venait d'avoir Mike... Il m'avait défendu comme un lion défend le morceau de viande qu'il a entre ses crocs acérés. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est que l'on me prenne pour acquise, je ne suis pas sa chose. Je ne manquerais pas de le lui faire remarquer plus tard, dans la journée. Et puis l'autre aussi... Il n'aurait pas pu se mêler de ses affaires au lieu d'écouter « aux portes ». Déjà nouveau qu'il voulait s'attirer les foudres de Mike ! Et puis... ce vocabulaire... Il sortait d'où pour tenir un langage aussi soutenu ? À moins que ce ne soit un ton condescendant utilisé pour clouer le bec à Mike : pas de chance, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Cette allure, ce physique... Vraiment spécial comme type. Mais bon, je suis sûre que d'ici la fin du semestre toutes les filles du lycée lui courront après et il se retrouvera pris au piège des griffes d'une childleader où que sais-je encore. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait cela ne me regarderais pas. En repensant à lui, je revis en mémoire la blancheur de sa peau, cette même blancheur que l'on voit sur les visages enfantins de poupons en porcelaine, subtil mélange entre la fragilité de cette matière à la force de l'âge, l'âge de l'adolescence... Voilà à quoi il me faisait penser : un poupon aux traits finement dessinés, avec un regard... noir ! Jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'une telle couleur puisse se révéler si intense dans les yeux de quelqu'un... C'est si... effrayant ! Je me retournais pour le regarder partir au loin... Tout dans sa façon d'être me laissais penser qu'il n'était pas si nouveau qu'il voulait le faire entendre. Même si Mike lui avait indiqué où se trouvait la salle, rien ne laissait transparaître qu'il n'était pas habitué aux lieux : tout l'inverse de moi ; heureusement que mon « sauveur » était là...

- Bella ? Bella ? Me dit une voix impatiente. Il faut entrer.

- Oh ! Euh, oui oui j'arrive Mike... J'arrive, soupirais-je dans un dernier regard à l'encontre du nouveau qui franchissait le seul de sa salle de classe.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu sembles ailleurs...

- Pardon ? répondis-je en m'installant à ma place sans avoir prêté attention à ce qu'il me disait.

- Bella, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu étais préoccupée ? Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Être nouvelle ne fais pas de toi une criminelle... Relax.

- Ah, non non ce n'est pas ça, tu te trompes, rassurais-je Mike.

- C'est ce Cullen alors... me reprocha-t-il.

- Qui ? Mais de quoi parles-tu enfin ?

- Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué son regard et... le tien ? Franchement Bella, laisse tomber. Il n'est pas vraiment fréquentable ; ni lui, ni sa famille. Alors, je te conseille de passer ton chemin lorsque tu les croiseras à nouveau !

Décidément, le père du petit chaperon rouge en personne n'aurait pas mieux fait comme sermon à sa fille pour la mettre en garde du grand méchant loup lorsqu'elle se promènerait seule dans la foret. Sauf que Mike n'était pas mon père, que je n'étais pas son enfant, que ma forêt portait le nom de « lycée » et que les loups étaient ici des élèves à part entière.

Le cours débuta et l'heure me semblait être une éternité. Mike resta seul dans son coin le plus proche du bord de la table. Il n'essaya pas de me parler, ni moi d'ailleurs. Sa mise en garde m'avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, je ne pu rien lui répondre ; et dans un sens ce n'était pas plus mal. Moi, Isabella Swan n'avait pas de compte à rendre à Mike Newton ! Comme il s'agissait du premier cours, aucun travail véritablement sérieux ne vint encombrer mon esprit, ce qui me laissa un certain nombre de minutes pour repenser au « nouveau ». Cullen... c'était bien comme ça que mon imbécile jaloux et possessif boyfriend l'avait nommé. Ce nom me disait quelque chose... Cullen... J'étais sûre de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

Quelle tête de piaf ! Impossible de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit... De qui pouvais-je bien tenir pour avoir le cerveau le moins réactif au monde ? Alors que des gens réagissent comme un pilote de course F1 en phase de gagner une compétition, moi je reste sur la ligne de départ à attendre que mon diesel se mette en route. L'alchimie de mes parents, Renée et Charlie, qui me fit naître avait fait de moi une jeune fille aux « talents » peu communs : entre maladresse, Alzheimer, mauvais sens de l'équilibre... j'en passe et des meilleures. On pourrait dire que je cumule les tares pour faire fuir les gens. Cela faisait souvent rire ma mère... Maman ! Il faudrait que je l'appelle dès mon retour du lycée pour lui raconter cette première journée. Cette mélancolie soudaine raviva les souvenirs que j'avais de là-bas, en Arizona... Puis la sonnerie retentit, ce qui me sorti de mes rêveries. Je suivis alors Mike qui m'accompagna jusqu'à mon prochain cours sans dire un mot. Arrivé à bon port il me laissa dans un : « je file à mon cours de Biologie. On se retrouve au self comme convenu. Tâche de ne pas te perdre ». Ses quelques paroles furent prononcées sur un ton tellement glacial... Et il partit sans même un bisou ni autre marque de tendresse envers moi. Je ne savais pas à quoi il jouait, puisse cela être un jeu, mais je ne trouvais pas ça drôle, pas du tout.

Le cours se déroula sans embûches, si ce n'est que le portrait de ce Cullen qui me revenait une fois de plus à mon esprit. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi avoir engagé la conversation alors qu'il y avait pleins d'autres élèves à qui il aurait pu demander des informations ? Pourquoi m'avait-il dévisagé comme il l'avait fait dans l'amphithéâtre quelques heures plus tôt ? Mike avait-il eu raison de me prévenir à l'égard de ce garçon ? Que craignait-il ? Tant de questions restaient en suspends, il me fallait des réponses, il me les fallait et vite. Une fois de plus la sonnerie stridente annonçant la fin du cours se fit entendre et je bouclais mon sac en un éclair afin de rejoindre au plus vite mon amoureux. Même si je ne voulais pas céder à Mike sur son comportement, je ne voulais pas non plus que l'on se fasse la tête plus longtemps.

Je m'engageais donc dans l'immense couloir afin de pouvoir rejoindre la cantine, en vain... J'aurais dû me douter que mon sens de l'orientation ne me serait d'aucune aide. Je n'ai jamais su lire un plan ni une carte routière, alors me repérer avec pour seule indication quelques mots griffonnés sur un bout de papier... Autant dire que c'était peine perdue. « Tâche de ne pas te perdre » qu'il avait dit... Pfft tu parles, plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout dans mon cas. S'il y en avait bien une pour se perdre dans un endroit aussi banal que le lycée, c'était bien moi ! Soudain quelqu'un me tapota le dessus de l'épaule et je sursautais brusquement...

- Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Tu m'as semblé chercher ton chemin parmi cette cohue, alors... si je peux t'être utile... me dit la fille au sourire parfait.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Je... je suis un peu stressée en fait, je suis nouvelle et j'ai du mal à prendre mes marques.

- Je te comprends, moi aussi je suis nouvelle. Mais dis-moi que cherches-tu ? Je pourrais sans doute t'aider...

- Merci c'est gentil à toi. Je cherche le self en réalité...

- Oh oui, je vois ou cela se trouve, je suis passée devant un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, je peux t'y accompagner si tu le souhaites ? Je dois rejoindre mes frères et sœurs. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée à toi, je m'appelle Alice C...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main serra mon bras pour m'écarter d'elle.

- Isabella je suppose ? Mike te cherche partout, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu me suives, déclara le jeune étudiant alors que je lui lançais un regard noir tout en essayant de me défaire de son emprise. Je jetais ensuite un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, mais elle avait disparu.

- Oui c'est moi et... enfin je... Mais où est-elle passée ? J'avais beau regarder de nouveau le couloir bondé d'élèves, je ne la revis pas. Tout ce que je savais d'elle, est qu'elle s'appelait Alice. J'aurais voulu la remercier de sa gentillesse, mais elle était partie !

- Tu me suis, me dit-il impatient et ignorant ma question.

- Pourquoi as-tu agi de cette façon ? Cette fille allait m'aider à rejoindre la cafétéria. Et comment t'appelles-tu ? l'assenais-je de questions.

- Eh, eh, doucement... Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mais Mike m'a envoyé à ta recherche ; il ne te voyait pas arriver alors il s'est inquiété... Voilà tout. Moi c'est Éric... Éric Yorkie, les yeux et les oreilles de tout le monde. Je suis désolé d'avoir pu te paraître aussi brutal, mais pour tout te dire Mike est assez contrarié depuis que je l'ai retrouvé... Excuse-moi je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à me demander, je serais là... Je te dois bien ça, fit-il en m'adressant un petit clin d'œil alors que nous continuions de marcher.

Je n'eus ni l'envie ni le courage de lui répondre quoique ce soit. J'avais eu ma dose d'évènements déstabilisants pour le reste de la semaine ; je ne voulais pas parler et certainement pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est alors que nous entrâmes dans l'immense réfectoire du lycée... Tout cet espace me semblait disproportionné au vu du nombre d'élèves présents. Un self service était installé à proximité des comptoirs ou le personnel de cuisine distribués les plats chauds et des tables étaient installées dans un désordre soigneusement organisé aux bons vouloir des étudiants qui s'afféraient à ces dernières, plateaux à la main. C'est alors que nous rejoignîmes la table où se trouvait Mike... en très charmante compagnie...

- Je te l'ai retrouvé, dit Éric à l'intention de Mike qui se leva immédiatement.

- Merci mec, lui répondit ce dernier sourire aux lèvres, se dirigeant vers moi.

Ne sachant pas par où commencer, je décidais de prendre la parole pour mettre les choses au clair. En observant autour de moi je remarquais qu'Éric ne nous prêtait plus attention, trop passionné par la conversation mielleuse qu'il venait de commencer avec l'une des deux filles de la tablée, laissant la seconde dans son coin. Mike s'était approché de moi et je sentais bien qu'il ne savait pas quel comportement adopter par rapport à notre première matinée au lycée « en amoureux ».

- Il paraît que Superman délègue ses pouvoirs de super-héros maintenant ? lui balançais-je rancunière, n'ayant pas oublié sa crise de jalousie matinale.

- Oh Bella, ne commence pas avec ton humour à d...

- Mon humour à deux balles, c'est ça ? le coupais-je dans son élan de réflexions.

- Bella s'il te plaît... J'suis désolé ma puce, pardonne moi... me dit-il en faisant la moue.

- Mike Newton tu n'es qu'un petit con doublé d'une triple andouille, lui lançais-je plus guillerette.

Décidément je ne pouvais pas résister longtemps à son regard de chien battu, même s'il aurait mérité la punition. Il m'invita enfin à m'asseoir à la table et commença alors les présentations. C'est ainsi que je découvris l'identité des deux filles que j'avais vu près de Mike quelques minutes plus tôt. L'une d'entre elles s'appelait Angela, elle était brune, fine, élégante et grande. Ses lunettes mettaient son visage en valeur et embellissait son sourire. Apparemment elle devait être la petite amie d'Éric : les gestes ne trompent pas comme on dit si bien. L'autre fille se prénommait Jessica. Elle était beaucoup plus petite qu'Angela. Ses cheveux châtains formé de grandes ondulations le long de son visage qui l'encerclait. Plus en retrait, je devinais aisément les caractères de mes deux nouvelles compatriotes. Angela semblait timide, réservée ; alors que Jessica était davantage méfiante, plus à même de se faire son propre jugement basé sur des aprioris. Je restais donc là, perdue dans mes pensées, a essayé d'analyser les gens qui m'entouraient quand soudain quelqu'un se vautra sur une chaise, faisant vibrer la table...

- Eh dis donc Mike : mignonne ta poupée, dit une voix enjouée.

- Tyler, ferme-la ! Bella je te présente Tyler Crowley, le bouffon du lycée, il en rate pas une de se faire remarquer... me raconta Mike gêné du surnom que venait de me donner ce « Tyler ».

- Mike, fais pas ta fillette. Il t'en faut plus pour te mettre mal à l'aise. Sinon Bella, s'appliqua-t-il, comment as-tu fais pour sortir avec ce nase ? Franchement regarde-moi, je suis cent fois mieux que lui pour toi. Tu aurais attendu la rentrée, tu serais tombée raide dingue de moi.

- Tyler c'est ça ? Je serais toi j'éviterais toute provocation envers Mike... Il n'est pas dans ses bons jours... Un peu comme les filles, tu sais... Tout les mois... lui murmurais-je à voix basse alors qu'il éclata de rire et je repris aussitôt une conversation normale, à voix haute.

- Allez, raconte nous... insista Tyler.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela puisse vous intéresser, dis-je à mi-voix pour éveiller le moins possible la curiosité de la petite troupe.

- Moi je veux tout savoir sur votre rencontre. Le comment, le pourquoi... Tout, tout, tout... s'enthousiasma Angela.

- Je suis bien curieuse de la façon dont tu l'as amené dans tes filets. Surtout que tu es nouvelle par ici il me semble... lança Jessica.

Vaincu par le bourdonnement de mes compères, je cédais sous le poids de leur impatience grandissante et pris mon courage à deux mains pour leur raconter la mésaventure qui mena au jour d'aujourd'hui au couple que je formais avec Mike en ignorant le regard assassin que venait de « m'offrir » Jessica.

- Bon, eh bien je vais vous raconter puisque vous insistez. En fait je suis arrivée à Forks au début de l'été. En temps normal j'habite avec ma mère et Phil, son nouveau compagnon, en Arizona.

- C'est pour ça que tu es partie de là-bas ? Tu étais trop pâle pour eux ? rigola Tyler d'humeur taquine alors que Mike le toisait.

- Oué faut croire que c'est ça, lui répondis-je gentiment avant de reprendre le fil de mon histoire. Si j'ai décidé de venir m'installer ici, chez mon père, c'est pour pouvoir mieux le connaître et donner à ma mère la chance de voyager. Voilà les raisons qui m'ont poussé vers Forks. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon père se trouve être le chef de police de la ville... Et les occupations en été, lorsqu'on se retrouve seule sont très limitées, donc j'ai fait le tour des commerces environnant pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux accepterait de m'embaucher pour la saison. Et je suis allée au magasin des parents de Mike. Ils cherchaient une vendeuse : c'était l'occasion rêvée de me faire un peu d'argent de poche tout en me sortant de la solitude journalière de mes vacances.

- Carrément ! Tu voulais te faire de l'argent mais comme t'es gourmande t'as voulu le fils de la patronne en supplément, rajouta Tyler toujours aussi malicieux.

- Tyler ! J'vais te faire la peau, j'te jure que j'vais te faire taire une bonne fois pour toute. Tu commences à m'échauffer sérieusement le système. Si je t'attrape... fit Mike.

Sur ces derniers mots Tyler se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage et courut à travers le réfectoire avant de sortir par l'issue de secours qui menait à l'extérieur, suivit de près par un Mike des plus enragé. Je restais bouche bée devant le comportement enfantin de celui-ci. Il était le contraire parfait du gars qui m'avait séduit quelques mois plus tôt. En repensant à notre rencontre je repris conscience de mon auditoire, restreint désormais, qui attendait la suite n'ayant apparemment pas prêté plus attention à la folle poursuite de Tyler et Mike.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Mike, me rassura Angela. C'est une habitude à prendre, tu verras, tu finiras par t'y faire.

- Oh... si tu le dis alors je te crois. Vous voulez que je continue ou bien on attend que ces messieurs reviennent ? dis-je à l'intention de Jessica, Angela et Éric.

- Si tu attends leurs retour on ne saura jamais le reste de ton anecdote amoureuse, me fit remarquer Éric, lui aussi accoutumé à ce genre de scène duelliste.

- Soit ! Donc en voulant ouvrir la porte du magasin, j'ai... hum... Beh en fait je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis d'entrée. J'ai trébuché et j'ai manqué de me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air dans les cartons que venait de recevoir Mme Newton. Mais Mike, heureusement, étais là et m'a rattrapé au vol... Depuis ce jour il se prend pour mon sauveur ! finis-je par conclure un peu gênée d'avouer de cette façon ma légendaire maladresse.

- C'est assez original... comme rencontre. Mais tellement romantique, s'esclaffa Angela avant d'échanger un regard complice avec Éric.

- Enfin bon voilà quoi. Rien qui vaille le coup de s'attarder dessus, continuais-je.

Finalement la sonnerie retentit de nouveau pour la reprise des cours. Je quittais la tablée en les saluant avant de regagnai le long couloir à la recherche de la salle de mon prochain cours sans trop d'enthousiasme. Pour cette fois je ne me perdis pas, mais j'étais une fois de plus déçue du comportement de Mike. Je ne comprenais pas sa jalousie soudaine, ni son énervement chronique pour un oui ou pour un non. Fallait-il que je lui laisse du temps pour se calmer, ou devrais-je avoir une conversation avec lui afin de connaître les raisons qui le pousse à agir de cette façon ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et la simple pensée de m'imaginer lui faire face pour mettre fin au conflit m'agaçait au plus haut niveau.

**POV Edward**

- Ne me fais pas le coup de la fille innocente. Ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je te connais trop bien, lui glissais-je à l'oreille.

- Edward si tu me connais si bien tu devrais savoir que tu n'as rien à craindre ni de moi ni de mes visions. Reste calme et laisse faire le temps, me répondit Alice très sereine.

C'est ainsi qu'elle me laissa tergiverser silencieusement dans mon coin, alors que le Proviseur continuait son discours à tendance soporifique. Mon lutin de sœur s'amusait à me regarder de temps à autre, sûrement comblée d'avoir troublé mon esprit de ses visions qu'elle m'avait volontairement laissé voir. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'amphithéâtre se transforma en un troupeau bruyant et désordonné. Les élèves se ruaient vers les portes afin de rejoindre leurs salles de cours : tous aussi pressés les uns que les autres. Nous suivîmes le mouvement de la foule jusqu'à ce que je tombe presque nez à nez avec la jeune fille qui était arrivée en retard.

- Toujours là pour te sauver ma Bella, lui dit-il tout sourire.

Ainsi elle s'appelait Bella... C'était peu commun... De ma connaissance je n'avais jamais entendu un tel prénom... Et bizarrement j'aimais ça...

- Arrête de te prendre pour un super héros, je n'en ai pas besoin. Depuis ce matin ça fait deux fois, je n'en supporterais pas plus pour la journée je te préviens. Et puis, méfie toi qu'un jour je ne te force pas à mettre, en public, le costume de Superman que je t'aurais acheté, juste pour rabaisser ton égo sur-dimensionné de protecteur, lui répondit-elle mesquine.

Et bim ! Ça c'était bien envoyé. Quelle agilité à rétorquer ! Je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place du garçon en question... Se faire remettre en place par sa petite amie devant un amas de lycéens attendant de passer les portes : rien de tel pour se mettre la honte dès le premier jour. J'étais à la fois surpris et fasciné de voir à quel point elle savait manier l'art du « clouage » de bec. Autant d'assurance dans un corps aussi frêle... C'était impressionnant... à mon sens du moins ça l'était. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, ce qu'elle remarqua aussitôt.

- Un problème peut-être ? Besoin de quelque chose ? s'impatienta son ami apparemment énervé.

Je n'entendis même pas Bella lui répondre quand je m'aperçus qu'il me parlait. J'étais tellement consterné de ne rien pouvoir déceler dans l'esprit de cette dernière que son petit copain enrageait déjà... Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire et vite... Si je voulais éviter les ennuis dès la rentrée dans ce nouveau lycée.

- Oh ! Euh non, désolé. Je... je ne voulais pas vous épier... En fait si... Enfin... je veux dire non je ne vous espionne pas et oui vous pourriez m'être d'une grande aide en m'indiquant où se trouve le cours de littérature ? réussis-je à dire assez maladroitement.

Décidément cette fille avait un drôle d'effet sur moi. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur elle mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne comprenais pas. Mon don n'était que minime, je n'avais pu le développer qu'en compagnie de mon foyer d'accueil et pratiquement jamais en compagnie d'humains comme moi... Dès que je voulais en parler, on me prenait pour un fou allié, j'avais donc abandonné l'idée que cela me serve : jusqu'à ce que je sois recueilli par les Cullen. C'était différent avec eux... Le « surnaturel » ne les effrayait pas et j'avais enfin trouvé ma place au sein d'une vraie famille, de vampires certes... mais une famille quand même. Ils m'avaient tous aidé à développer ce fameux don pour en faire un atout, mais j'avais encore du mal pour lire les esprits humains. De temps en temps avec beaucoup de concentration j'y parvenais, mais j'avoue qu'il m'était plus facile de lire les pensées de mes frères et sœurs, car c'était avec eux que je m'entraînais le plus souvent. C'est pourquoi il me faudrait parler avec Carlisle dès mon retour ; ce blocage avait piqué ma curiosité au vif.

- Au fond du couloir, avant dernière porte à gauche, me lança-t-il amèrement.

- Merci, c'est très aimable à toi de m'en avoir informé, rétorquai-je alors que je connaissais parfaitement le lycée grâce à l'aide d'Alice.

Après l'avoir remercié, je rejoignis mon lutin de frangine qui m'attendait dans le couloir alors que nous avançâmes dans la direction opposée à la leur. Je repensais au comportement de ce garçon dont j'ignorais encore le nom... Mais c'était sans compter sur l'excitation de ma sœur, Alice...

- Spécial n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle par dire comme pour rompre le silence ou bien rajouter un peu plus de piment à mon bouillon de questions intérieures.

- De quoi parles-tu ? dis-je toujours aussi impatient de savoir ce qu'elle insinuait.

- Isabella Swan et Mike Newton ! Voyons Edward, tu viens tout juste de leur parler et tu ne connais même pas leurs noms... C'est affligeant, me fit-elle faussement vexée.

- Ah ! Je pensais que tu me parlais d'autre chose. Quant à ces deux-là, que veux-tu que je te dise... Je pense que je me suis bien fait remarquer par ce « Newton », et je n'ai pas intérêt à le recroiser. Je pense qu'il aimerait bien me coller une droite en pleine face et je n'suis pas du genre à chercher la querelle... Donc je vais faire en sorte de l'éviter au maximum.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre Edward, tu le sais au moins ? me dit-elle surprise de ma réponse.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire que tu es bizarre... Surtout depuis le déménagement. Tu ne me cacherais pas certaines choses par hasard ? insinuais-je.

- Alors, là tu me déçois... Vraiment ! Comment peux-tu douter de ta chère sœur ? répondit-elle en papillonnant ses longs cils maquillés avant d'entrer dans sa salle et moi dans la mienne.

Je sentais le regard pesant de quelqu'un sur moi... Impossible de me retourner pour vérifier... J'avais l'intuition qu'il s'agissait d'Isabella. Mais je n'en fis rien et m'assis à une place en retrait du reste de la classe. Durant l'heure de cours je me remémorais son visage, sa façon d'être, d'agir, de répondre du tac-au-tac. Son prénom résonnait en moi, comme sonnent les cloches dans une église pour fêter un joyeux événement. Isabella, Bella, Isabella... Pourquoi se faire appeler de deux prénoms différents ? Pourquoi en avoir fait un diminutif ? D'une manière ou d'une autre c'était son choix et je n'avais pas à avoir de jugement dessus... Mais les deux me plaisaient beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait de penser à elle de cette façon ? En réalité cette fille me fascinait : je n'avais pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qui était en train de naître en moi. Je me souvenais de ses yeux... De grands yeux noisettes où l'on pouvait y voir, si l'on y prêtait attention, quelques paillettes d'ambre. Un peu auparavant j'avais été témoin d'un spectacle des plus captivant où le marron menait une danse tumultueuse avec les pépites d'or de son regard lorsque je l'avais vu en colère... Rien qu'en y songeant à nouveau, un frisson parcourut mon dos balayant ainsi ma colonne vertébrale de mes cervicales à mes reins. Je me rappelais aussi de ses cheveux, de longs cheveux bruns qui formaient de grandes boucles encerclant son visage, ne gâchant en rien la beauté de celui-ci. Elle possédait des traits fins, si fins et la peau si pâle que ma nouvelle famille aurait pu penser qu'elle était l'une des leurs : une vampire.

La matinée se passa ainsi... Entre les cours où j'essayais de me concentrer du mieux que je pouvais et mes pensées uniquement fixées sur cette fameuse Isabella Swan. Je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi cette fille m'obsédait et prenait en otage ma tête. Passant de classe en classe je tentais tant bien que mal de sentir à nouveau son doux parfum : autant dire que c'était perdu d'avance ; je n'avais pas l'odorat aussi développé que mes frères et sœurs. Tout serait si simple si je me décidais enfin à les rejoindre et intégrer à part entière leur clan familial... Sur ces quelques réflexions personnelles je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre : 11h59. J'étais pile dans le timing lorsque je rangeai mes cahiers et ma trousse au fond du sac. Quand la sonnerie résonna dans l'enceinte du lycée, je sortis le premier de la salle me dirigeant vers le self. N'ayant jamais vraiment apprécié la cohue envahissante de ce lieu je trouvais facilement une table légèrement décalée du reste de la populace lycéenne. Comme d'habitude j'attendais patiemment quand tout à coup de grosses mains vinrent se poser sur mes épaules.

- Alors, frérot, on joue les « Don Juan » dès la rentrée ? rigola Emmett en s'asseyant près de moi, suivit de Rosalie qui en fit de même.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Ah ! Je vois... Alice... fis-je.

- Oui, c'est moi, chantonna-t-elle en arrivant à son tour.

- Qu'as-tu encore raconté pour que je sois la cible des railleries de cette grosse brute ? lui demandais-je en lui montrant Emmett.

- Le jour où tu seras à 100% des nôtres tu auras tout le temps de te venger... N'oublie pas la vengeance est un plat qui se mange... FROID ! me dit-il en interrompant les questions que je voulais poser à Alice, dans un éclat de rire.

- Emmett Cullen tu n'es qu'un imbécile, le coupa Rosalie. Tu n'as pas honte de te servir de ce genre d'argument pour l'appâter afin de le rallier à notre « monde » ?

- Rose... ne t'en fais pas. Le jour où je prendrais ma décision se sera mûrement réfléchi et Emmett n'a pas besoin de m'appâter comme tu le dis si bien : je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bon ou non pour moi. Quand j'ai voulu vous rejoindre je savais pertinemment dans quoi je m'engageais, je prendrais le temps qu'il me faudra pour me faire à cette idée, lui répondis-je pour la calmer.

- Soit ! Vous n'êtes que deux idiots ! lança-t-elle avant de partir me laissant pantois.

- Laisse tomber. Je suis rôdé aussi bien que sa voiture lorsqu'elle à ses crises de nerfs, me dit-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil avant d'aller rejoindre sa chère et tendre à l'extérieur.

- Pfiou, quelle ambiance dis donc... Électrisante, souligna Jasper qui arrivait enfin.

Je levais la tête pour le regarder quand je vis derrière lui, celle qui avait occupé et monopolisé de façon constante mon esprit, m'empêchant de me concentrer sur mes cours. Elle semblait mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle fit face à son petit ami qu'elle venait de retrouver sous mes yeux. Apparemment ils n'avaient eu aucun cours ensemble aujourd'hui. L'ambiance semblait très tendue et elle se décida à prendre la parole. Je voulais à tout prix rassembler toutes mes forces pour pouvoir connaître le fond même de leur conversation. Je n'y parvins pas malheureusement. Alice dû faire signe à Jasper qui m'envoya une vague apaisante me permettant d'oublier durant un temps l'objet de mes tourments. Nous parlâmes du programme prévu pour le weekend à venir, des cours que nous avions eus, du comportement des élèves à leur égard... Je n'étais pas d'humeur bavarde et l'apaisement provoqué par mon second frère m'avait littéralement assommé mais c'était sans compter sur le brouhaha soudain. Je pus voir Mike Newton courir après un autre étudiant qui sortit par la même porte que Rosalie avait emprunté furax. Mon regard se redirigea en direction de la miss Swan... Elle semblait complètement abasourdie de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu sous ses yeux ; puis elle fit tomber son masque de stupéfaction pour reprendre la conversation où elle l'avait laissé. Bien entendu je ne pus rien percevoir de leurs échanges, mon don étant une fois de plus incapable de me permettre l'accès secret que je pouvais avoir dans leurs pensées. L'une des deux filles était apparemment très enthousiaste et réceptive aux paroles que prononçait Bella.

- Elle t'intrigue n'est-ce pas ? demanda Alice me sortant de mes songes.

- Qui ? Quoi ? Moi ? Mais euh... enfin si... je veux dire... Mais bien sûr que non ! bégayais-je.

- Arrête un peu de te voiler la face Ed'... Ça crève les yeux ! Cette fille t'hypnotise... Dès que tu poses ton regard sur elle, tu sembles être dans un autre monde, comme... Absent !

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen... A-MOU-REUX ! rigola Jasper dans son coin alors qu'Alice lui lançait un regard noir rempli de réprobation.

- Alice, ne t'énerve pas contre lui... Emmett est parti, il faut bien qu'un second clown le remplace, le taquinais-je à mon tour.

- Très malin de ta part frérot. Ma chérie, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais essayer de retrouver le « clown » et son épouse. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'entretuent avant d'être rentré à la villa, finit-il par lui dire déposant un baiser sur son front.

- A ce soir mon amour. Ne m'attends pas j'aurais une course à faire avant de rentrer, tu sais bien... lui dit-elle alors qu'il partait.

Quoi ? Mais de quoi voulait-elle parler ? Depuis notre arrivée à Forks nous n'avions lié aucun contacts d'amitié et en ce qui concernait les courses pour que je puisse manger c'était Esmée qui s'en chargeait en bonne mère de famille qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être.

- Alice je veux savoir ce que tu manigances ? Tu ne connais personne ici. Quel genre de « course » dois tu faire après le lycée ? Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, tu es si... mystérieuse en ce moment.

- Du calme mon cher frère, me dit-elle sur un ton digne d'une aristocrate.

- Comment veux-tu que je garde mon calme quand je remarque que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Qu'as-tu vu pour garder secret tes visions ? Pourquoi cet engouement soudain pour... ELLE ? lui demandais-je impatient de savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

- Eh, eh, doucement. Je ne suis pas un ordinateur. Laisse-moi le temps de te répondre au moins. Déjà, je te ferais remarquer que mes visions m'appartienne. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux de pouvoir avoir la chance de les voir. Je suis libre de décider si je veux te les faire partager ou pas... Imagines toi que ma tête est comme un sac à main. Il ne te viendrais jamais à l'esprit de fouiller dedans, car ça ne se fait pas... Eh bien avec mes visions c'est le même fonctionnement pratiquement. C'est personnel et indiscret de mettre son nez dans des endroits qu'il ne faut pas...

Voilà, ça c'était du grand « Alice » tout craché. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire l'amalgame entre le train-train de la vie au quotidien et la mode féminine. C'est ce qui faisait son charme. À sa façon elle se faisait comprendre, c'était à la fois drôle et mignon de la voir parler ainsi ; mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment que je me tape un fou rire, alors qu'on tenait une conversation sérieuse. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié de toute façon.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter. Mais j'ai la sensation étrange que quelque chose m'échappe et je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec ça, lui confiais-je.

- Edward, Edward... Il ne t'aies jamais venu à l'esprit que la vie pouvait te rendre heureux au-delà des galères que tu as traversé avant de nous rejoindre ? N'as-tu jamais supposé que de bonnes choses pouvaient t'arriver sans que tu puisses le prédire ni être maître de ta destinée ? L'inconnu à ses bons côtés parfois tu sais... Alors, cesse de te tourmenter pour si peu et accorde moi ton entière confiance. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse te nuire sois en sûr et certain, me dit-elle en me prenant la main.

- Je te fais confiance Alice, réussis-je à dire désorienté par ce qu'elle venait de m'expliquer.

- Bien, c'est tout ce que je te demande, souria-t-elle avant de changer de sujet. Prêt pour la seconde partie de la journée ?

- Hum... pas tellement à vrai dire. Si seulement cette pluie pouvait s'arrêter ça m'aiderais à penser à des choses beaucoup plus futiles. Alice... je peux te demander un renseignement ?

- Oui, tant que ça rentre dans mes capacités.

- Je me doute bien que tes allusions sur Isabella Swan ne sont pas innocentes et que tu fais ça dans un but précis, mais... Y a t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir à son sujet ? demandais-je timide.

- Mise à part qu'elle sort avec cet imbécile de Mike Newton ?

- Ah ! Toi aussi tu as remarqué, éclatais-je alors de rire quand je vis la moue qu'elle fit quand elle prononça son nom.

- Ne t'en fais pas tu sauras en temps et en heure ce que tu dois savoir, ne précipite rien, laisse passer le temps et... tu verras... Tu me promets ?

- Mais oui. Bon, je suppose que je ne te revois pas avant ce soir ?

- Exactement. Tu as tout compris. Maintenant file en cours la sonnerie ne va pas tarder à se faire entendre et arrête de te faire du mauvais sang pour rien, sans jeu de mots bien sûr, souligna-t-elle pour me redonner le sourire.

Obéissant comme le petit frère que j'étais, je me levai, rangeai ma chaise à la table et me dirigeait vers les portes menant au grand couloir. Effectivement, à peine franchis-je le seuil que j'entendis la sonnerie : vraiment trop forte ma frangine. Depuis mon intégration dans la famille Cullen, Alice avait toujours devancé le moindre de mes besoins. Elle était toujours présente pour me conseiller, m'épauler, écouter les confidences que j'avais à déballer. Elle était devenue la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu et qu'à présent je possédais pour mon plus grand bonheur.

La journée passa aussi lentement que la matinée. À croire que le temps entrait en zone de limitation de vitesse par ici... Je soupçonnais même Jasper de sécher déjà ses cours pour se trouver à proximité des salles où avait lieu l'enseignement de mes matières afin de m'envoyer ses ondes apaisantes me permettant d'oublier durant quelques heures cette fille aux cheveux bruns. Ce premier jour de rentrée scolaire touchait à sa fin, laissant un goût d'insatisfaction à mon cerveau. Je voulais avoir des réponses à mes questions, je voulais qu'Alice me livre ses secrets... Je lui avais pourtant promis de ne plus insister et de laisser faire le temps, mais c'était plus fort que moi : la curiosité me rongeait petit à petit de l'intérieur. C'est alors que me vins l'idée de soutirer des informations à Jasper. Ils ne se cachaient rien l'un à l'autre, j'étais donc persuadé d'obtenir les renseignements que je souhaitais connaître. À bien y réfléchir, puisqu'ils se disaient toujours tout sur tout, il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je ne tente pas l'affaire... Être pourchassé par un petit lutin en furie dix fois plus rapide qu'un humain à part entière : très peu pour moi ; du moins tant que je serais comme ça. Perdu dans mes réflexions intérieures j'errais nonchalamment le long des casiers, dans le couloir, pour rejoindre le parking du lycée en espérant y retrouver Rosalie ainsi que mes deux frangins. C'est alors que, voulant effectuer les derniers mètres menant à l'extérieur, je heurtais la personne devant moi...

- Aïe ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu v... elle n'eut pas la force de finir sa phrase et je restais pantois devant ses grand yeux brûlant de contrariété que je reconnaîtrais entre mille à présent.

C'était elle, je l'avais rêvé tellement d'heures aujourd'hui... Imaginant la revoir. Elle était là, devant moi et je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre que la bousculer avant que sa tête ne cogne son casier...

- Oh, euh... Ça va, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Je suis vraiment désolé, m'excusais-je à son égard.

- Ça va, j'ai la tête dur ! Heureusement pour toi d'ailleurs, grogna-t-elle.

- Euh... Oué... réussis-je à prononcer ne sachant que dire.

- Mais dis donc c'est toi... mais oui ! T'es le mec de l'amphithéâtre de ce matin. C'est dingue ça, deux fois en l'espace de quelques heures... Drôle de coïncidence tu ne trouves pas ? fit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait être inquisiteur, mais qui, en réalité ne l'était pas du tout... Sa voix la trahissant.

- Je peux te garantir que je ne t'aies pas rentré dedans volontairement. Quant à ce matin... En fait ça tombe bien que je me retrouve là à te parler, en face à face... Je voulais m'excuser aussi pour ça, pour avoir été maladroit... J'espère que je n'ai pas semé la zizanie entre ton copain et toi ?

- Hum... Mike tu veux dire ? Laisse-le, ça finira bien par lui passer.

- Je ne voulais vraiment pas me mêler de ce qui... voulus-je continuer quand elle me stoppa net d'un signe de la main.

- C'est rien je te dis, c'est juste que... qu'il a ses règles en ce moment, me chuchota-t-elle doucement à l'oreille après avoir marqué une pause dans sa phrase, de peur sûrement que quelqu'un ne l'entende rire de l'état nerveux dans lequel se trouvait Mike.

Cette petite plaisanterie, bien que très puérile, eu le pouvoir de déclencher chez moi une joie non dissimulé, ce qui alimenta durant quelques minutes un fou rire qu'elle partagea avec moi.

- J'aime beaucoup ton sens de l'humour en tout cas... lançais-je pour lui faire dire son nom ; elle n'était pas censée savoir que je connaissais au moins ça d'elle.

- Isabella... Isabella Swan, enfin... tout le monde m'appelle Bella, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

- Enchanté, formulais-je de ma voix la plus douce possible et l'accompagnant d'un petit sourire en coin... Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais ?

* * *

**Alors ce Mike ? Un peu tête à claque sur les bords, non ?**

**Si seulement il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose pour qu'il ferme sa grande bouche... Ça serait cool, hein ?**

**Et le Edward maladroit, c'est pas mimi tout plein à craquer ? Moi j'adore ! lol**

**Que cache Alice à son frère d'après vous ?  
**

**A vos reviews, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Confidences et désaccord

**** Se met à genou et implore le pardon de ces lecteurs ** **

**Ça marche ? Vous me pardonnez ? Si y'ou plait ! lol**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de ce grand retard (oui 2 mois sans connaître la suite ça doit être un peu frustrant je sais)**

**Nouveau point de vue dans ce chapitre... Je vous laisse découvrir de qui il s'agit...**

**De petites choses ce mettent en place. Je vous laisse découvrir tout cela...**

**Bonne lecture à vous...  
**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Confidences et désaccord

« Nulle amie ne vaut une sœur » Christina Rossetti

**POV Bella**

Comme tous les soirs depuis que j'étais arrivée chez Charlie, je m'occupais de la cuisine. J'adorais cuisiner ; il fallait bien avouer qu'avec ma mère mieux valait pour notre santé ne jamais la laisser entrer dans l'antre des délices culinaires. Cela me permettait de m'échapper un instant du monde réel. Et après cette dure journée j'avais besoin de me défouler. J'entrepris alors la confection d'une tarte aux fruits en commençant bien évidemment par la pâte brisée. Je me perdis ainsi dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sonne à la porte d'entrée. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me déranger.

- J'arrive, j'arrive... Voilà j'arrive, hurlais-je sur le chemin menant de la cuisine à la porte avant d'ouvrir et de constater qui se trouvait devant moi.

- Salut Isabella, me dit la voix qui claironnait joyeusement.

- A... A... Alice ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? lui demandais-je.

- Eh bien... Je pense avoir en ma possession quelque chose qui t'appartient, alors je suis venue te le rapporter. Je me suis dit que tu en aurais sûrement besoin.

Sur ces quelques mots elle me tendit mon livre de philosophie. Comment avait-elle pu le trouver ? Comment connaissait-elle mon adresse ? Et mon prénom ? Lors de notre furtive rencontre je n'avais pas pu me présenter à elle, Éric m'en avais empêchée avant même que je ne puisse sortir un mot. Décidément la journée des surprises, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, n'en finirait jamais.

- Bella ? Bella ? Ça va ? me secoua-t-elle pour me sortir de cette brève introspection.

- Hein ? Euh... oui, oui, ça va ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Entre, je t'en prie. Désolée de t'avoir laissée dehors, je pensais à autre chose. Tu me suis ? J'ai le dîner à préparer et je vais prendre du retard si je ne retourne pas devant les fourneaux, lui expliquais-je.

- Oh oui, vas-y je te suis, répondit-elle.

Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine et je repris le pétrissage de ma pâte à tarte. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et je sentais bien son regard épier le moindre de mes gestes. Après quelques minutes de silence, Alice se décida à parler la première, malgré les dizaines de questions que je mourrais d'envie de lui poser je la laissais démarrer la conversation.

- Tu sais que cette pâte ne t'as rien fait ? rigola-t-elle.

- Oh ça... Mauvaise journée...

- Tu devrais te détendre un peu, parler avec quelqu'un qui saurait t'écouter pour te calmer et te réconforter, me dit-elle de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

- En fait, hormis mon crétin d'imbécile de copain je ne connais personne ici. Je suis arrivée cet été, j'ai trouvé un petit boulot. Je ne sortais pas en dehors de ça, alors tu vois...

- Oui je vois. Ma famille et moi-même avons aussi emménagé ici cet été, drôle de coïncidence. Tout comme toi je n'ai lié aucun contact dans la région, tu vois, ça nous fait deux points communs. Que dirais-tu si je devenais ta « confidente » ? Je sais, ça peut paraître rapide et insensé, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est faite pour s'entendre. Et... je me trompe rarement sur les gens, me fit-elle dans un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Merci c'est très gentil à toi. Ta proposition me va droit au cœur et je l'accepte volontiers, lui répondis-je alors que nous nous serrions la main comme pour sceller un pacte.

Au diable Mike et ses préjugés, je n'avais aucun compte à lui rendre, il n'avait pas à me dicter ma conduite et j'étais loin de devenir sénile, au point que l'on choisisse pour moi ce qui était bon de ce qui ne l'était pas.

- Alice ? J'ai une question qui me travaille l'esprit... Comment as-tu su pour mon prénom et mon adresse ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir donné autant d'informations ce matin.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué... Lorsque nous nous sommes parlées dans la matinée, un garçon t'a emmenée avec lui en t'appelant Isabella et puis en voulant rentrer chez moi je suis tombée sur ton livre. Je rangeais mes cahiers dans mon casier et je l'ai trouvé, alors je suis allée au secrétariat pour demander ton adresse. Bien évidemment ils n'ont pas voulu me la donner, alors j'ai fait diversion pour détourner leur attention afin de récupérer ton adresse. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Tu as l'air espiègle tout de même. Je ne pense pas que ce genre de méthode plaise à mon père, voulus-je rire quand la porte de l'entrée se referma sans délicatesse. Tiens, quand on parle du loup... rajoutais-je avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce.

- C'est comme ça que tu parles de ton vieux père ? dit-il.

- Papa ! Voici Alice. Une amie du lycée. Nous nous sommes rencontrées ce matin. J'ai oublié un livre en classe, alors elle me l'a ramené, lui mentis-je.

- Merci à toi Alice, c'est vraiment très généreux de ta part de lui avoir ramené. Elle est plutôt du genre tête en l'air, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers le salon.

- Hum ouais... Voilà ça c'est Charlie, enfin, mon père si tu préfères, lui dis-je gênée tout en me passant la main sur le front afin d'effacer toute trace de transpiration dû à la chaleur de la pièce par le four qui était allumé pour la tarte jusqu'à ce que...

- Aïe ! m'écriais-je alors.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Aouch, je crois que tu t'es fait une vilaine bosse Bella... Mais comment as-tu fait ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu te cogner, s'étonna Alice en examinant le haut de ma tête devenue douloureuse sous la pression que je lui avais infligé.

- Ça va dans la cuisine ? Bella ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Charlie.

- Rien papa, je me suis juste cognée ! m'agaçais-je.

- Tu t'es prise pour un fantôme ? Tu ne vois plus les murs maintenant ? rigola-t-il.

- C'est qu'il a le sens de l'humour ton père, souligna Alice.

- Oui surtout quand il s'agit de se foutre de moi. Je suis plutôt du genre maladroite, c'est une deuxième nature chez moi, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Il faut que tu m'expliques comment tu t'es fait ça, ce n'est pas normal. Tu as dû te faire mal quelque part, mais surement pas ici. Tu ne te souviens pas d'un endroit ? Où étais-tu avant de rentrer chez toi ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je... j'étais au lycée. Mais... oh... Je me souviens, c'est à cause de... euh... le couloir... lui... ma tête... poussé... réussis-je à dire de façon désordonnée.

- Bella, tu te rends compte que ton discours est incohérent ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'amène à l'hôpital ? Mon père est médecin, il pourrait t'examiner, dit-elle en me forçant à m'asseoir.

- Mais non Alice je vais bien... enfin je crois.

- Explique-moi alors, je ne te comprends pas du tout, s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Au lycée j'ai rencontré un type un peu bizarre. Dans la journée on s'est croisé deux fois. Et la seconde fois il m'est... un peu... rentré dedans, avouais-je penaude avant de poursuivre. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais je me rappelle m'être frappée la tête contre mon casier par sa faute ; d'ailleurs c'est peut-être à ce moment-là que j'ai laissé tomber un livre sans m'en rendre compte. Enfin voilà, une preuve de plus à rajouter au dossier sur ma légendaire maladresse.

- Arrête de te sous-estimer. Tu es tout simplement toi, ce n'est pas si mal quand tu penses aux gens qui se font passer pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas, me rassura-t-elle.

- Vu sous cet angle là, ce n'est pas faux.

- Et, je pourrais savoir comment s'appelle ce mystérieux garçon ? me questionna-t-elle.

- Je vais te décevoir mais je n'en ai aucune idée ma chère Alice. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il avait des yeux... d'un vert si pur. Les plus belles émeraudes du monde n'auraient rien à lui envier tu peux me croire.

- On peut dire qu'il ne t'a pas laissée indifférente, dit-elle en clignant de ses yeux malicieux.

Je n'osais pas répondre, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Même moi, en y réfléchissant ne connaissais les raisons qui poussaient mon esprit à vagabonder sur les souvenirs de cet étudiant. J'étais avec Mike et pourtant un autre « homme » venait de faire irruption dans ma tête. Quelle sensation bizarre. Comment pouvais-je penser à autre chose quand son regard posé sur moi m'électrisait l'épine dorsale ? Même si Mike avait été plus que détestable aujourd'hui il n'en demeurait pas moins mon petit ami, alors pourquoi songer à l'autre ? Je ne savais rien de lui : ni son nom, ni son prénom encore moins son âge et sa classe. Il paraissait beaucoup plus mûr que la moyenne de tous les garçons du lycée réunis. Nous nous étions quittés rapidement après l'incident de la bousculade dans le couloir du lycée et il avait soigneusement éludé mes questions sur son identité. Pourquoi faisait-il tant de mystères d'une formalité aussi banale ?

Tout en lui me fascinait et m'effrayait à la fois. Son incroyable magnétisme avait sur moi des effets que je qualifierais d'hypnotiques : rien sur terre ne comptait, lorsque nous nous retrouvions face à face. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Soudain, je me remis à penser aux dernières confidences que j'avais faites à Alice sur la beauté des yeux de « mon » inconnu... Moi qui avais toujours eu à cœur de garder mes sentiments enfouis au plus profond de moi, en une fraction de seconde je lui avais dévoilé ce que ce gars m'inspirait et de façon romantique de surcroit... La honte pour moi... Sur ces quelques réflexions je me mis subitement à rire, entraînant avec moi Alice qui ne comprit pas la raison de mon délire avant de prendre la parole.

- Au moins, si... si... tu en... ris, c'est bon... signe, haleta-t-elle ne pouvant s'arrêter dans son fou rire incontrôlé.

- On va dire que j'ai besoin de relâcher la pression, reprenais-je enfin avant de me diriger vers le four pour y sortir la tarte qui parfumait la cuisine à présent et de la poser sur la table. Alice ? Tu veux une part de ma tarte aux fruits quand elle aura tiédi ? Alice... Youhou... La terre appelle la lune, allô ? la secouais-je.

Rien, aucun signe... Aucun des gestes farfelus que je faisais devant ses yeux ne la fit réagir. J'essayai même de la bousculer, en vain... Elle commençait à me faire flipper. L'éclat de son rire ne résonnait plus dans la pièce, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, son visage s'était figé dans une moue désapprobatrice... Elle était comme aspirée par des pensées profondes, déconnectée du monde réel. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortit de sa léthargie momentanée comme si de rien n'était, entamant à nouveau la conversation ; comme si... son absence n'avait pas eu lieu.

- Je te remercie mais je n'ai pas très faim, s'excusa-t-elle. En tout cas elle semble drôlement appétissante. Bravo à toi, je suis sûre que ton père va se régaler au dîner.

- Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Fais lui confiance pour la dévorer, et moi pour le surveiller sinon il n'en restera même pas pour demain.

A peine venais-je de finir ma phrase qu'un téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

- Portable ! criais-je, pensant qu'il s'agissait de celui de mon père.

- Bella, tu sais très bien que le seul portable que je possède est celui de mon travail et que je ne l'emmène jamais à la maison, hurla-t-il à son tour depuis le canapé du salon où il était affalé.

- Alice... je pense que ce doit être le tien, conclus-je en la regardant sortir son téléphone de son sac à main jusqu'à ce que je remarque sa mine déconfite à la lecture (silencieuse) du message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

- Oh non non non... soupira-t-elle. J'ai une urgence familiale, il faut que je file, pas le temps de t'expliquer. Merci de ton accueil. On se voit au lycée. Au r'voir Monsieur Swan... dit-elle avant de faire claquer la porte derrière elle.

En à peine deux secondes Alice avait disparue.

**POV Edward**

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la villa. Jasper était déjà arrivé, il avait apporté la voiture d'Alice au lycée afin qu'elle puisse aller faire sa fameuse course secrète. Emmett et Rosalie montèrent dans leur chambre apparemment ils s'étaient réconciliés entre midi et deux.

Oh ! Et puis je ne voulais pas en savoir plus, connaissant mon frère je pourrais mettre ma main à couper qu'ils n'allaient pas jouer aux cartes : préférant s'adonner à des pratiques beaucoup moins catholiques. Jasper, quant à lui était prostré devant la télé où il écoutait les informations en continu, attendant patiemment le retour de sa petite femme. Carlisle venait de prendre son tour de garde pour la nuit et Esmée travaillait dur pour sa nouvelle collection de vêtements féminins. Je me retrouvais donc seul, sans rien à faire, ni personne à qui parler...

Pff quelle journée ! Je me dirigeai vers le piano du salon et laissai traîner mes doigts délicatement sur les touches que j'effleurais... Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas joué… depuis que j'étais parti de chez moi en réalité. Lorsque les Cullen m'avaient accueilli ils avaient décidé d'acheter ce piano espérant que je ne me désintéresserais pas de mon goût pour la musique : malheureusement pour eux je n'y avais jamais touché depuis mon arrivée.

- Tu sais que tu peux jouer Edward, il t'appartient, vint me dire alors ma mère qui étais descendue de son atelier pour faire une petite pause.

- Je sais bien, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je m'en veux de ne pouvoir vous montrer ce dont je suis capable avec ce piano que vous m'avez offert, répondis-je en fixant l'instrument.

- Ne te tracasses pas pour si peu. Prends le temps de te reconstruire une vie, TA vie... Et un jour tu retrouveras le plaisir que te procures la musique, me rassura-t-elle avant de changer de sujet. Et le lycée alors ? Raconte-moi, je veux tout savoir de ta première journée.

- Hum... J'ai connu mieux, soupirais-je.

- Tu as eu des ennuis avec un camarade de classe ?

- Pas exactement... Mais sans vouloir te vexer je ne préfère pas en parler.

- Tu me promets qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave au moins ? insista-t-elle.

- Oui maman, je te le promets, la rassurais-je.

Sur ces quelques mots je sentis la présence de Jasper qui nous avait rejoint. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir la raison de sa présence à mes côtés. Son esprit était occupé par mille et une choses à la fois. À quoi jouait-il bon sang ? C'était bien la première fois depuis que je le connaissais que ses pensées me paraissaient troubles, a tel point que je soupçonnais sérieusement Alice de lui avoir laissé des consignes.

Je quittai alors la pièce pour les laisser discuter tous les deux. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi autant de mystères autour de cette fille ? Mon sang commençait à bouillir dans mes veines sous l'effet de l'impatience grandissante. Il me vint alors une idée, une idée à laquelle j'aurais pu penser depuis longtemps : scanner les esprits de toute ma famille ici présente. Peut-être l'un d'entre eux savait la raison qui avait amené Alice à s'attarder en ville... Je passai donc en revue l'intellect de Rosalie et de son cher mari... J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir : ils avaient décidé de remettre le couvert sous la douche cette fois-ci. Décidément il ne changerait jamais celui-là... Esmée quant à elle, était préoccupée par les délais d'envois de ses nouveaux croquis pour la collection prochaine et écoutait d'une oreille ce que Jasper lui disait quand je vis enfin clair dans son jeu.

- _Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle ?_ pensais-je à l'intention d'Alice.

Je fulminais de plus en plus à l'idée d'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait manigancer dans mon dos alors que j'étais le principal concerné. J'essayai de me contenir pour ne pas sauter au cou de mon frangin et envoyai un message à son « adorable » femme :

« JE SAIS OÙ TU ES. JE TE PRÉVIENS QUE SI TU NE RENTRES PAS IMMÉDIATEMENT JE M'OCCUPE PERSONNELLEMENT DE REFAIRE LA DÉCORATION DE TON DRESSING ! »

Avec ce genre de texto elle s'affolerait certainement : j'avais atteint une corde sensible et elle ne tarderait pas à revenir. Maintenant il fallait que j'en touche deux mots à son complice d'époux. La discussion s'acheva et ils sortirent tout deux du salon Esmée monta l'escalier qui menait à son atelier de création nous laissant enfin seuls pour s'expliquer.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? criais-je envers lui.

- De quoi parles-tu ? fit-il le plus innocemment du monde.

- Jazz' ne commence pas à jouer ce jeu là avec moi, le menaçais-je.

- Si tu t'expliquais nous pourrions en discuter calmement, proposa-t-il.

- Je... ne... veux... pas... discuter... calmement ! Donne moi des explications un point c'est tout !

- Des explications sur quoi ? insista-t-il en essayant de m'envoyer par la même occasion une vague apaisante grâce à son don.

- Bordel ! Fous-moi la paix ! Arrête de vouloir me contrôler et dis-moi pourquoi Alice est partie chez cette fille, Isabella ? m'énervais-je.

- Je n'ai rien le droit de te dire. Attends son retour.

Son ton dépourvu de toute émotion me mit hors de moi et j'explosai en envoyant valdinguer la lampe qui se trouvait à proximité de moi. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol, éclatant en plusieurs morceaux à l'autre bout de la pièce frôlant presque le visage sans défaut de mon frère.

- Loupé ! se mit-il à rire alors qu'Emmett accourait pour voir d'où provenaient les bruits

- Crétin, si j't'attrape… je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon second frère, qui avait pu assisté à une partie de l'altercation, se posta derrière moi pour me retenir d'envoyer une droite à Jasper qui apparemment s'amusait de la scène que je lui offrais.

Il regagna ensuite la place qu'il monopolisait devant l'écran plat qui ne cessait de diffuser les informations régionales. Emmett relâcha alors sa pression autour de mes bras endoloris par sa force « vampirique » quand je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il me fixa longuement attendant que je lui explique la situation sûrement : peine perdue vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel je me trouvais. Mais s'était sans compter sur l'humour de ce dernier...

- Tu t'essaies au suicide maintenant, p'tit frère ? me demanda-t-il avant de rajouter sa touche personnelle. Attends au moins de ne plus être puceau pour refaire ce genre de choses, ce serait dommage de ne pas connaître les plaisirs d'une partie de jambes en l'air, dit-il dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Emmett était et resterait à jamais un véritable obsédé : dès qu'il avait l'occasion de balancer l'une de ses idioties, on pouvait parier à 99% qu'elle porterait sur ce thème récurent chez lui. En fait, il était au sexe ce qu'Alice était à la mode : indissociable l'un de l'autre.

Alice... Voilà que je repensais de nouveau à elle. Ma colère ne s'étant toujours pas calmée je décidai de me diriger vers la cuisine afin de me préparer à dîner et d'être le plus loin possible de Jasper qui restait figé devant la télévision. Emmett me suivit de près craignant sans doute que je ne m'en prenne à nouveau à l'un des membres de la famille ou bien au mobilier. S'asseyant à côté de moi il voulut entamer la conversation.

- Alors cette brunette du lycée ? T'as un ticket avec elle ? me questionna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette fille ? explosais-je.

- Eh du calme ! Je voulais juste parler avec toi.

- C'est vrai ça Edward, tu pourrais être plus agréable avec ton frangin, me dit Rosalie qui était descendue uniquement vêtue d'un peignoir en satin rouge et noir.

- Rosalie retourne à ta manucure ou que sais-je encore, mais fous moi la paix ce soir, je n'suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

- Quel grincheux tu fais ! Nous ne sommes pas responsables de ta mauvaise humeur je te rappelle. Je te prie donc de ne pas nous en faire pâtir.

- Non, mais elle est bien bonne celle-là. C'est toi qui me fais la leçon alors que depuis plus d'une semaine tu nous emmerdes avec ton sale caractère tout ça parce qu'Esmée t'a rappelée à l'ordre avec ton mari pour le vaisselier que vous avez cassé tous les deux. Ah, mais j'oubliais... une bonne partie de baise pour éteindre le feu et ça repart, c'est ça ?

- Si t'es mal luné je te rappelle que la forêt est assez grande pour que tu puisses te défouler contre un arbre. Ici ce n'est pas un champ de bataille où Monsieur Edward Cullen règne en maître au bon vouloir de ses états d'âme de simple mortel. Si tu n'es pas heureux c'est simple tu prends la porte !

À ces derniers mots je me levai en envoyant valser au sol mon plateau repas et fis face à Rosalie qui venait de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je voulais tellement lui faire ravaler ses paroles… Mais jamais je n'aurais levé la main sur une femme qu'elle soit ma sœur ou non. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre j'entendis la porte claquer, puis une conversation démarra dans le salon.

- Mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé ici ? puis-je entendre Alice.

**POV Alice**

Comme convenu mon cher mari m'apporta ma voiture au lycée quand j'eus fini mes cours. Et après l'avoir embrassé tendrement il reprit le chemin de la villa, seul, par les sentiers de la forêt afin de n'être vu de personne. Je me dirigeais donc en direction de la maison des Swan...

_Dring, driing, driiing…_

- J'arrive, j'arrive... Voilà j'arrive, hurla-t-elle avant d'ouvrir et de me voir postée là.

- Salut Isabella, dis-je joyeusement.

- A... A... Alice ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien... Je pense avoir en ma possession quelque chose qui t'appartient, alors je suis venue te le rapporter. Je me suis dit que tu en aurais sûrement besoin.

Je lui tendis alors son livre de philosophie, mais en regardant de plus près ses mains je pus apercevoir qu'elle était en pleine séance de cuisine je gardais alors le livre ce qui ne la fit pas réagir. Elle me paraissait complètement perdue au beau milieu de ses pensées.

- Bella ? Bella ? Ça va ? la secouais-je pour la sortir de ses réflexions silencieuses.

- Hein ? Euh... oui, oui, ça va ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Entre, je t'en prie. Désolée de t'avoir laissée dehors, je pensais à autre chose. Tu me suis ? J'ai le dîner à préparer et je vais prendre du retard si je ne retourne pas devant les fourneaux, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Oh oui, vas-y je te suis, répondis-je.

Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine et elle reprit le pétrissage de sa pâte très énergiquement, préparant sûrement une tarte au vu des ingrédients éparpillés devant elle. J'observais minutieusement le moindre de ses gestes remarquant au passage que le silence résonnait, je sentais bien sa surprise de me voir ici. Je me décidai enfin à prendre la parole.

- Tu sais que cette pâte ne t'as rien fait ? rigolais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oh ça... Mauvaise journée...

- Tu devrais te détendre un peu, parler avec quelqu'un qui saurait t'écouter pour te calmer et te réconforter, dis-je de ma voix la plus douce afin de la mettre en confiance.

Nous parlâmes ensuite pendant de longues minutes et je fus surprise d'admettre la réalité des choses : je ne l'effrayais pas, du moins pas en apparence. Elle avait accepté ma proposition de confidente sans aucun problème, bien que ma suggestion fut rapide et pour le moins insensée. Je savais que l'on était faites pour s'entendre, je l'avais vu et je tenais à mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour que ce début d'amitié fleurisse avec le temps. Mais Bella n'est pas une fille ordinaire, pas à mon sens en tout cas. Loin des clichés de la fille stupide même si un peu gauche elle savait faire preuve de perspicacité et me demanda alors des explications sur ma venue ici, chez elle, alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas présenté à moi plus tôt dans la matinée. Je dû, une fois de plus faire fonctionner mes méninges afin de trouver une excuse probable justifiant ma présence.

Son père arriva enfin. Elle nous présenta l'un à l'autre et trouva un faux prétexte à ma présence : aussi bonne menteuse que moi remarquais-je, quand soudain je l'entendis pousser un petit cri de douleur... Là au coin de son front, soulevant une mèche de ses cheveux apparut alors une bosse... Et dire que son père quelques minutes plus tôt m'avait prévenu qu'elle était tête en l'air : j'en avais la preuve formelle sous mes yeux à présent. Comment avait-elle pu se cogner ainsi alors que je me trouvais près d'elle ? Il fallait qu'elle m'explique et son discours fut pour le moins dénué de toute cohérence, un charabia incompréhensible dont elle seule comprenait le sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à parler d'un garçon et pas n'importe lequel forcément... La description qu'elle fit de mon frère, de ses yeux, confirmait ma vision, j'en étais heureuse mais je ne pus montrer ma joie et décidai de jouer l'ignorance totale sur l'identité de ce dernier.

J'entendis son rire et je me fis un plaisir de la rejoindre sans pour autant comprendre la raison de son délire la minute qui suivit une vision traversa mon esprit, me paralysant comme à chaque fois. Ma famille était habituée à me voir comme ça, mais Bella pas vraiment... Comment pouvais-je me sortir de là sans lui faire peur ? Comment retourner à la villa afin d'éviter le scandale ? Pour ne rien laisser paraître, je répondis avec retard à son invitation à goûter la tarte. Au même moment mon téléphone sonna indiquant que je venais de recevoir un sms : Edward...

« JE SAIS OÙ TU ES. JE TE PRÉVIENS QUE SI TU NE RENTRES PAS IMMÉDIATEMENT JE M'OCCUPE PERSONNELLEMENT DE REFAIRE LA DÉCORATION DE TON DRESSING ! »

S'il mettait sa menace à exécution je ne lui pardonnerai jamais son geste. Dans un dernier au revoir sous des explications confuses, je quittai la maison des Swan, montai dans ma voiture et me dirigeai le plus rapidement possible en direction de la villa. Sur le chemin, pied au plancher, des centaines de questions inondaient ma tête, mais deux revenaient sans arrêt : Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi l'avais-je vu s'énerver ? Comment avait-il su ? J'avais pourtant été claire avec Jasper, je l'avais mis en garde… Comme si j'avais deviné à l'avance la réaction d'Edward... La route fut longue pour atteindre la villa, mais une fois arrivée je me précipitais à l'intérieur trouvant mon mari assis devant le poste de télévision...

- Mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé ici ? lui demandais-je.

- C'est Edward... En fait c'est de ma faute ! Il est malin tu sais ? Esmée était descendue de son atelier alors j'ai voulu la prévenir de ta petite course, sans prêter attention à mes pensées. C'est là qu'il a deviné l'endroit où tu étais... Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'énerverait... s'excusa-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas canalisé ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Il est coriace pour un humain. J'ai voulu le calmer mais il s'est encore plus énervé, je ne voulais pas créer d'esclandre plus important que celui que nous avons subi avant ton arrivée alors je l'ai laissé faire. Je crois qu'il avait aussi besoin d'évacuer tout ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir ma puce. Allez discuter tranquillement, je pense qu'il doit savoir maintenant.

- Ah oui ? Et que dois-je savoir de si important pour que vous en discutiez dans mon dos ? railla Edward sur un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

- Edward s'il te plaît… Ne commence pas tu veux bien ?

- Ne commence pas quoi, Alice ? Qui me cache des choses depuis notre emménagement ? Qui me ment, en me faisant croire que tout va bien ? Qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ? énuméra-t-il.

- J'aurais peut-être dû t'en parler avant, je le reconnais. Je pensais bien faire...

- Le premier concerné c'est bien moi, il me semble que je suis apte à savoir ce que tu as vu. Pourrions-nous en parler... seul à seul ? me demanda-t-il calmement à ma grande surprise quand je compris que Jasper intervenait délicatement pour ne pas qu'il le remarque.

- Seulement si tu me promets une chose, dis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Tout ce que tu veux : Enfin presque hein...

- La conversation, elle a lieu maintenant que tu le veuilles ou non et dehors de surcroit. Je trouve qu'il y a eu assez de dégâts pour ce soir dans cette maison, ajoutais-je en me penchant pour admirer de loin son repas qui gisait sur le carrelage de la cuisine en plus de la lampe brisée à mes pieds.

Il acquiesça à ma requête sans s'opposer aux conditions que je venais de lui imposer. Il était nécessaire que je lui raconte mes visions, depuis le temps que je lui cachais… Lui comme moi nous sentirions soulagé une fois les choses mises au clair. Je le pris alors par le bras et posa délicatement ma tête sur son épaule et au moment où nous nous apprêtions à franchir la porte, Emmett ne nous dispensa pas de l'une de ses nombreuses remarques :

- Dis donc Ed'... Tu comptes te payer une femme de ménage pour ramasser ce que tu casses quand tu es en colère ? Non parce que, ne crois pas que l'on va passer derrière toi pour laver tout ça. Je préfère nettoyer ce que Rose casse quand je la fais grimper au rideau si tu vois de quoi je parle...

- Emmett ! criâmes-nous d'une seule et même voix.

Une fois dehors, nous marchâmes un long moment sans qu'un mot ne fut prononcé. Je décidais de prendre la parole tout en l'amenant à s'asseoir sur un petit banc, en lisière de la forêt qui bordait notre maison. Je lui avais laissé assez de temps pour qu'il recouvre ses esprits, le moment était donc venu de lui dire toute la vérité.

- As-tu réussis à calmer ta colère ou dois-je encore attendre un peu avant de te dévoiler ce que j'ai à te dire ? demandais-je fébrile.

- Non, non, c'est bon, tu peux me parler. Je sais me tenir...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase... Je repensais aux dégâts qu'il avait commis... La lampe brisée sur le sol du salon en petits morceaux, son dîner jonchant le sol de la cuisine... Il n'y avait nul doute pour qu'il ait vu ce que je me remémorais, mais à la différence de lui cela m'amusait à présent.

- Désolé, dis-je alors sentant son malaise dû aux images qu'il venait de voir dans ma tête.

- Désolé de quoi ? répondit-il surpris de mes excuses.

- De tout ce qui est arrivé ce soir... Si je t'avais dit plus tôt les choses, peut-être que nous ne serions pas là ce soir à parler tous les deux, peut être que tu...

- Ah non Alice, m'interrompit-il brusquement. C'est toi qui t'excuses alors que j'ai failli frapper ton mari, que j'ai cassé du mobilier... Oui je t'en veux, mais je n'accepterais pas que tu te jettes la première pierre.

- Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que... hésitais-je un moment avant de me lancer. J'ai eu une vision de Bella...

- Oui et... ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

- Edward si tu me coupes, chaque fois que je commence à m'expliquer je ne vais jamais pouvoir te dire ce que j'ai vu !

- Continu, je veux savoir... s'il te plaît.

- Bella... Elle était des nôtres Edward, je t'assure... Tu vas me prendre pour une folle furieuse mais je l'ai vue comme je te vois là devant moi, sauf qu'elle n'avait rien d'humain tu peux me croire.

- Bella Swan est un vampire ?

Il éclata de rire à l'annonce de ma vision, puis se calma avant de reprendre.

-Non, mais t'es vraiment sérieuse ? m'interrogea-t-il d'un air grave.

En fin de compte il prenait plutôt bien les choses jusqu'à maintenant. Mais pour lui prouver que je lui disais bien la vérité, je fis remonter les images d'Isabella telles que je les avaient vues plusieurs jours avant notre emménagement à Forks. Elle courait dans une forêt verdoyante, nu-pieds, les rayons de soleil transperçaient les feuilles des arbres et illuminaient sa peau de milles éclats. Cheveux au vent, yeux couleur de miel, elle semblait heureuse de sa nature de vampire...

- Oh... Mais... Elle est humaine ou non ? Depuis le temps que je vis avec vous, j'aurais dû remarquer si elle avait été une des vôtres, dit-il en réalisant la portée de ma vision que je venais de lui offrir.

- Le problème avec toi mon cher frère c'est que tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, me moquai-je.

- Explique-moi puisque tu es plus maligne que moi, renchérit-il.

- Je l'ai vue comme ça, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle l'est à l'heure où je te parle.

- Vas-tu cesser de parler par énigmes ?

- Tu te rappelles de la course que je devais faire en ville après les cours ?

- Oui je m'en rappelle très bien. Je sais même que tu t'es rendue chez... Eurêka !

- Ça y est, tu as fait le rapprochement Einstein ?

- Mais pourquoi me dis-tu qu'elle était des vôtres. Ce n'est pas cohérent... À moins que... Non Alice... Ce n'est pas toi qui va la transformer ? Et pour quelle raison ? T'as perdu la tête ? Franchement on n'a pas besoin de ça, on vient juste d'arriver...

- STOP ça suffit. Tu me crois assez cruelle pour faire amie-amie avec elle dans le seul but de la transformer ? C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ?

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Excuse-moi d'être aussi maladroit. Quand tu dis « une des nôtres » tu sous-entends qu'elle serait végétarienne ? Comme vous ?

- C'est ce que j'ai vu Edward. Tu sais bien que mes visions sont subjectives et que tout peut changer d'un moment à l'autre en fonction des décisions des personnes que je vois. Sa vie lui appartient, elle seule décidera de son sort quand le moment sera venu. Ni toi, ni moi n'avons à interférer dans son choix si ma vision s'avère juste. Je me suis rapprochée d'elle pour la simple raison qu'elle est loin de ressembler aux autres filles du lycée et tu l'as remarqué aussi bien que moi. Apprends à la connaître et tu verras qu'elle ne mord pas... plaisantais-je.

Alors que nous nous dirigions en direction de la villa, je m'arrêtais sur place, marquant une pause qu'Edward n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte sans me voir à ses côtés...

- Tu peux me promettre de ne plus rentrer dans des colères comme celle que tu as eue ce soir ? lui demandais-je en m'efforçant de garder secret ce que je venais de voir.

- Euh... oui bien sûr, me répondit-il étonné de ma question.

* * *

**Bon alors... Est ce que je suis pardonnée ou pas ? Non ?**

**Comment ça j'suis sadique de finir mon chapitre de cette façon ? xD**

**D'après vous, pourquoi Alice réagit-elle comme ça... Mystères mystères... La suite au prochain chapitre ^^**

**Et le "dark-Ed"... Vous en pensez quoi ? Sexy quand il s'énerve hein ?**

**A vos reviews je veux connaître toutes vos impressions !  
**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Mise au poing

**Pas taper moi, pas taper moi !**

**Oui je sais j'ai encore pris beaucoup de retard, et cette fois c'est pas la faute à "Vampire Diaries" !**

**Mois de décembre assez mouvementé dans ma p'tite vie donc pas facile de gérer, et début d'année complétement malade... Oui oui comme la chanson de Serge Lama...**

**Et en plus je mets de l'humour... Suis pardonnée ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est uniquement en POV Edward... Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;-)**

**Le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture, je vais faire mon possible pour écourter le délai de publication : PROMIS !**

**Sur ce je voulais aussi vous souhaiter une excellente année 2011, que celle-ci puisse vous apportez ce que vous désirez !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Mise au "poing"

« Les peines que tu feras aux autres ne tarderont pas à retomber sur toi-même » Démophile

**POV Edward**

7h30. Le réveil sonna et cracha les paroles de l'animateur radio déjà en pleine forme, me sortant de mes rêves songeurs, bien trop songeurs à mon goût... Depuis gamin je me demandais à quoi se « dopaient » ces gens-là pour être autant heureux : jamais je n'avais trouvé de réponse et je n'avais aucune envie de le savoir maintenant. J'abattis alors brutalement mon poing sur l'objet sonore le plus irritant au matin pour mes oreilles. Malheureusement pour lui il ne dû pas apprécier le coup que je lui assenais et je pus entendre le son passer par de drôles d'octaves avant de rendre l'âme définitivement. Enfin tranquille, bien calé au fond de mon lit douillet je replongeai la tête dans ma couette espérant échapper à cette deuxième journée de cours pensant à des choses beaucoup plus agréable que le froid qu'il faisait dehors... Sable, soleil, mer bleue... Bella ! Bella ? Non non et non hors de question qu'elle fasse partie du tableau idyllique que je me construisais.

- Debout « Don Juan » ! cria Emmett qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans ma chambre avant de se vautrer sur mon lit qui ne supporta pas son poids.

- EMMETT ! Bougre d'abruti ! Ne t'as t-on jamais appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ? Ni même à respecter le sommeil des gens qui habitent sous le même toit que... TOI ? hurlais-je.

- Wow, wow, wow... La belle au bois dormant aurait-elle mal dormi ? À moins qu'elle n'ait ses règles aujourd'hui ? fit-il en me tapotant le dessus du crâne.

- Sort tes sales pattes de ma tignasse... Je ne sais pas où tu les as laissés traîner... Enfin si je sais, enfin je me doute bien, avec toi pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination pour savoir ce que tu trafiques de tes dix doigts, grognais-je toujours enfoui sous la couverture alors qu'il étouffait de rire.

- Ah oui j'oubliai... Ton capital séduction... Tes cheveux en semi désordre organisé... Quant à mes doigts et leurs activités cela ne te regardes pas, mais je peux t'assurer que la personne qui s'en sert est satisfaite de leurs services. Allez beau gosse lève-toi, ta brune t'attends...

- Qui ? Bella ? Bella est ici ? dis-je en m'extirpant rapidement de mon édredon.

Emmett se trouvait à présent sur le pas de ma porte de chambre, appuyé contre le chambranle d'une main, l'autre tenant ses côtes secouées de spasmes assez impressionnants que provoquaient ses rires.

- Imbécile, sort de là avant que...

- Ttt tt... T'as promis à Alice de ne plus t'énerver t'as oublié ? Et puis franchement t'aurais dû voir ta tête quand je t'ai parlé d'ELLE... La prochaine fois je te prends en photos, ça vaut vraiment le détour crois-moi frangin ! finit-il par dire avant que je ne lui envoie un coussin qui se crasha contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

Comment savait-il ? C'était incroyable... Pendant que le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent et pas qu'un peu... Alice petite démone malicieuse, elle avait tout raconté à la famille... La journée allait être longue, très longue... Je ne sais pas comment je faisais pour supporter les âneries de ce fou-furieux, mais une chose était sûre : un jour où l'autre j'obtiendrais vengeance pour toutes les fois où j'ai été tenu pour cible de ses railleries. Je me plongeai à nouveau sous les draps essayant de raviver les images chimériques de mon demi rêve qu'avait interrompu Emmett.

_Toc... Toc... Toc..._

- Fou-moi la paix espèce d'acharné sociopathe ! m'époumonais-je.

- Depuis quand ta sœurette préférée est-elle devenue sociopathe et acharnée de surcroit ? me demanda alors Alice qui entrait délicatement avant de s'asseoir sur ce qu'il restait de mon lit après le passage de la tornade Em'.

- Oh désolé, je pensais qu'Emmett avait décider d'entamer le second round.

- Le second round ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Oh... non Edward... Tu t'es battu avec lui ? Ça expliquerais l'état désastreux de ton lit en tout cas, déduisit-elle trop rapidement.

- Écoute chère petite sœur... Notre frangin... Tu sais le grand costaud qui a une tête d'abruti fini ? Il a eu la bonne idée de venir me réveiller à sa façon, tu le connais quand il a une idée en tête il ne l'a pas ailleurs ! J'ai donc eu droit à mon lot de moqueries ; sans oublier qu'il vient de casser mon lit pour euh... la quatrième fois consécutive ? Oui c'est bien ça, la quatrième fois ! Alors crois-moi c'est pas l'envie qui me manque d'aller lui en fiche une, mais une promesse est une promesse n'est-ce pas ? lui répondis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Ah tu me rassures ! Et comme tu n'es pas spécialement à prendre avec des pincettes le matin, je suppose que c'est encore moins le cas avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, je me trompe ?

- Hummm... grommelais-je à mi-voix tandis que je sentais ses mains masser mon cuir chevelu doucement par de petits cercles.

Alice savait ce qui me faisait du bien, ce dont j'avais besoin pour me sentir mieux. Elle était la sœur rêvée, celle que beaucoup aimerait avoir, mais c'est moi qui l'avais : quel chanceux ! Le massage dura quelques minutes encore, me procurant ainsi un apaisement total. Je me sentais relaxé, prêt à démarrer cette journée, mais pas tout à fait pour me lever.

- Prépare toi, il est déjà 8h00. Tu devrais être en train d'avaler ton p'tit déj' feignant, me taquina-t-elle gentiment en déposant une bise sur ma joue.

- Je suis bien au chaud moi...

- Tu connais Rosalie quand on est en retard sur les horaires qu'elle nous donne pour la rejoindre à sa voiture lorsque c'est elle qui nous conduit au lycée... Tu ne voudrais pas que son cher époux ne subisse une fois de plus son mauvais caractère ?

- Ouais justement... Se serait pas si mal qu'il se soumette encore à l'autorité de sa femme... rétorquai-je sadiquement lorsque nous nous mîmes à rire mutuellement.

- Tu es incorrigible Edward Cullen ! File à la douche, vite vite ! dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Je me traînais jusqu'à l'immense salle de bain qui m'était destiné, me glissais sous le jet d'eau brûlante et restais planté là sans bouger, laissant l'eau ruisseler le long de mon corps encore endormi. Le temps passé sous la douche m'importais peu tellement je me sentais bien, mais il fallait que je sorte de là pour me préparer à aller en cours et éviter les foudres de Rose. Je quittai alors la pièce et vis sur mon lit une tenue soigneusement repassée... Alice ! Elle prenait un malin plaisir à nous habiller comme bon lui semblait ; on était ses poupées grandeur nature en quelque sorte, mais c'était toujours fait avec goût, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher cela. J'enfilais rapidement un jean's et un pull, descendais les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et rejoignais le garage ou attendait patiemment mes frères et sœurs.

- Sa majesté Edward est-il enfin prêt ? commenta Emmett.

- La ferme « Emy » ! répondis-je à sa provocation.

- « Emy » ? s'étonna-t-il avant de percuter où je voulais en venir. On avait dit qu'on en parlerait pas devant les autres, c'était quelque chose entre toi et moi.

- Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête mon pote, dis-je en montant à l'arrière de la voiture.

Quelques minutes passèrent et les regards d'Alice, Jasper et Rosalie devinrent lourd, ce qui n'échappa guère à Emmett qui se faisait le plus discret possible.

- L'un de vous va-t-il me dire de quoi il est question avec ce surnom débile ? s'impatienta Rose.

- Demande à ton cher et tendre de te raconter. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravie de nous faire partager son expérience. N'est-ce pas... « EMY » ! insistais-je.

Comme nous étions proche d'arriver sur le parking du lycée, Rosalie ralentit la vitesse afin d'écouter ce qu'avait à dire Emmett. Je rigolais intérieurement de l'état de stress dans lequel je venais de mettre mon frère ; malgré moi je l'avais ma vengeance, l'occasion était trop belle pour la laissée filer entre mes mains. Tout à coup je vis Alice étouffer un rire... Elle avait vu où je voulais en venir...

- Tu va te décider à parler où bien faut-il que je te sorte de la voiture à grands coups de pied dans le derrière ? s'agaça Rose.

Emmett se retourna vers moi et me lança un regard de gamin implorant le pardon. Il était hors de question que je cède. Certes la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, mais moi je préférais battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud.

- Ne fais pas tes yeux de chien malheureux. Parle ! grogna alors sa bien-aimée.

- Rose... Je n'suis pas sûr que tu veuilles entendre ça. On pourrait oublier et passer à autre chose, tenta-t-il de la convaincre ; sans succès.

- Pour la énième fois tu vas me dire ce qu'il c'est passé pour qu'Edward t'aies surnommé de la sorte et arrête de tourner autour du pot en essayant d'échapper à ces explications.

- Pff.. Bah en fait, un jour... La maison était vide, vous étiez parti à la chasse et je restai à la maison pour tenir compagnie à Edward. Il s'ennuyait, il avait l'air triste alors j'ai voulu le distraire...

- Et ? Qu'as-tu donc fait pour ? demanda Rose.

Après un long silence, il s'élança pour avouer LA chose. Je crois que ce fut l'un des moment les plus drôle de ma vie. A voir sa tête j'imaginais très aisément le malaise qu'il ressentait, mais après tout ce qu'il me faisait endurer il méritait bien ce qui lui arrivait.

- J'ai été dans ton armoire... Et... Hum... Je me suis « déguisé » en femme fatale, rougit-il.

- Tu as fait... quoi ? Non, mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta caboche ? Ça te suffit pas de balancer tes vannes pourries ? Il faut que tu t'habilles en femme, fatale de surcroit avec MES vêtements. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi bon sang ? T'as été bercé trop près du mur quand t'étais jeune ?

Jasper qui jusque là n'avait pas bougé ni même réagi fut secoué par ses rires. Nous suivirent tous le même chemin, mis à part Rose qui fusillait son homme de ses yeux noirs ardents.

- Mais bébé, je voulais juste faire rire Edward, y'a pas de mal à ça.

- Pas de mal à ça ? Bah voyons ! Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te décerne la médaille du meilleur sketch de tout les temps ? Tu fouilles dans mon dressing, tu te sers de mes habits, tu te prends pour une femme... Tu devrais aller te faire suivre par un psy, ça devient urgent !

- Et c'est tout ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Tu es irrécupérable, ingérable... Je ne vais pas te blâmer pour avoir voulu exprimer la part de féminité qui sommeille en toi. Si cela te plaît de te sentir étrangement fatale, je peux te donner l'adresse d'une clinique d'esthétique...

S'en était trop. Même Rosalie entrait dans le délire collectif, ce qui fit résonner l'habitacle de la voiture qui reprenait de la vitesse. Je la regardais bouche bée. Elle ne s'était pas énervée, enfin un petit peu... Rongé par la honte du coming-out le plus déjanté de l'histoire des vampires, il croisa ses bras sur son torse fixant le paysage apparemment vexé de cette révélation. Chacun de nous se calma et je replongeais dans mes pensées tortueuses que la nuit m'avait amené. Cette image m'obsédait, je n'arrivais pas à la chasser de ma tête : la voir ainsi, le teint pâle, la peau froide et dure, les yeux rouges vifs... Comment pouvait-elle se faire transformer ? Pour quelles raisons ? Aucun membre de ma famille ne viendrait à s'en prendre à elle, c'était beaucoup trop risqué, nous venions tout juste d'arriver et point le plus important ils étaient tous sevrés de sang humain.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au lycée, la BMW de Rosalie faisait sensation auprès des élèves qui nous regardaient passer bouche bée. C'est qu'elle en était fière de son petit bijou. Sans trop me préoccuper des regards envieux tout autour de nous, je sortis de la voiture pressé d'aller en cours afin de nourrir mon cerveau de nouvelles connaissances, ce qui allait me permettre de l'oublier, elle, et son futur destin... C'est alors que je la vis... À l'autre bout du parking, adossée au capot de sa vieille Chevrolet, sûrement frigorifiée par le vent qui balayait ses longs cheveux chocolat...

J'entrepris donc de la rejoindre... Mais alors que je n'avais fait que quelques pas, je pus entendre les pensées d'une personne qui approchait également en direction de Bella. En me concentrant davantage sur les images que m'offrais inconsciemment cet esprit je reconnu immédiatement de qui il s'agissait... Je m'arrêtais net quand nos yeux se croisèrent... Ostensiblement mon regard passa de l'un à l'autre, pas très discret je le reconnais, mais aucun des deux ne le remarqua. Quel crétin celui-là !

Dans le genre « j'accumule les bourdes » et « je prends ma petite amie pour une andouille » on ne pouvait trouver mieux. Je devrais sans doute lui offrir l'oscar du meilleur tocard. Si seulement Bella savait ce qui se tramait dans son dos, si seulement elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux sur lui...

Tellement de « si » qui ne pourrait pas l'épargner de l'inévitable ; j'en étais malade rien que de penser à la douleur qu'il allait lui infliger. Le pire dans tout ça était de l'entendre fanfaronner intérieurement de ce qu'il avait à lui avouer. Comment pouvait-il se sentir fier après ce qu'il avait fait ? Je sentis alors ma main droite se refermer sur elle même en un poing serré prêt à atterrir sur le visage de ce minable adolescent pré-pubère aux cheveux blonds. Réfléchissant aux paroles d'Alice, je me ressaisis et fis alors demi-tour sur moi même pour me diriger rapidement à l'intérieur du lycée.

Les cours qui s'annonçaient allaient être durs à supporter vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel je me trouvais. Franchissant enfin la porte de la classe je vis Emmett assis comme à son habitude, au fond, bien en retrait des autres élèves. Comment avais-je pu zapper que l'on aurait notre premier cours ensemble ce matin ? C'était vraiment le bon jour pour le vexer... Tsss. Apparemment toujours contrarié, je le laissais bouder dans son coin en m'installant à ma place près de lui. Il ne semblait montrer aucun intérêt pour engager la conversation vis-à-vis de ce qu'il venait de se produire sur le chemin du lycée, ce qui m'arrangeais bien car je n'avais nullement envie de discuter avec qui que ce soit... Enfin... Qui que ce soit hormis une personne...

- _Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tires une tronche de trois mètres de long_ ? demanda-t-il mentalement.

- Humpff... Pour rien...

Au son de la voix que j'avais employé pour lui répondre, je l'avais sûrement convaincu de ne plus m'adresser la parole pour l'heure à venir, ou bien craignait-il que je ne dévoile son « secret » à la classe entière s'il s'avisait de m'importuner aujourd'hui. Il ne rajouta rien et fit semblant de se concentrer sur les paroles inintéressantes du prof, alors que ses pensées voyageaient en direction des projets qu'il comptait accomplir à la pause de midi avec sa chère et tendre...

- Em' tu veux bien arrêter ça s'il te plaît ? le sermonnai-je soudain sans me faire remarquer du prof.

Il savait pertinemment que je ne supportais pas quand il se mettait à divaguer sur ses envies insatiables... L'entendre en parler était une chose, mais le voir penser à lui et Rose... au lit... Quelle horreur ! De façon irrévocable mon frère pouvait être classé dans le top 3 des pervers les plus abouti que ce monde n'est jamais porté.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement , je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : la rejoindre et tout lui dire ; peu importe les formes que j'emploierais mais il fallait qu'elle sache, je ne pouvais pas la laisser souffrir pour un idiot pareil. Je ne la connaissais pas et pourtant quelque chose en moi me disais, ou plutôt me criais de la protéger. La protéger de qui ? De quoi ? De lui ? De ma famille ? Tant de questions restaient en suspens... Je secouai la tête pour tenter d'évacuer toute trace de son visage devant mes yeux comme si penser à elle toute la journée ne me suffisais pas il fallait que je sois victime d'hallucinations : j'en devenais pathétique !

- _Tu vas te décider à lui parler un jour _? me questionna silencieusement Emmett.

- Tu sais que tu peux chuchoter ? Les gens ici présents ne sont pas censés savoir que je lis dans ton esprit tordu, commençais-je à grogner à mi-voix.

- Edward... Quand vas-tu ouvrir les yeux ? Tu en pinces pour elle, c'est évident ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je lui glisse un mot pour toi ? gloussa-t-il.

- Primo je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour mes yeux et je te ferais remarquer qu'ils sont bien grands ouverts. Secondo cette fille n'évoque rien en moi que tu puisses qualifier de « béguin » ou je ne sais quelle autre idiotie encore ! Et tercio...

- Messieurs Cullen ! La classe serait ravie de partager avec vous le discours tant animé que vous échangez à moins que vous ne vouliez débuter votre année scolaire par deux heures de retenues samedi matin ? m'interrompit alors pour s'adresser à nous.

- Eh bien en fait ... Emmett à comme qui dirait une envie pressante... répondis-je en le fixant alors que mon frangin me fusillait du regard.

- À moins qu'il ne soit empreint à l'incontinence, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je l'autorise à quitter le cours, me dit-il avant de rajouter... Sachez Emmett, que si vous n'êtes pas capable de rester une heure sans bouger de votre chaise et bien je vous conseille vivement de retourner en maternelle !

Voilà qui était fait... Le prof retourna au tableau après avoir attendu une quelconque réponse de mon frère qui ne vint pas. Il me fusilla littéralement du regard, le but étant, je suppose, de me mettre en garde pour d'éventuelles représailles, mais je n'en avais que faire et décidais je reprendre où je m'étais arrêter :

- Et tercio ne t'avises pas de l'approcher ni même de lui parler, c'est compris ? le menaçai-je.

- _Tu vas me le payer espèce de traitre_ ! pensa-t-il plein d'amertume et de colère.

- C'est une menace ou je me trompe ? N'oublie pas que j'ai en ma possession des photos très compromettantes si tu vois de quoi je parle...

- _Tu n'oserais pas faire ça..._

- Je vais me gêner ! Je suis persuadé que la famille entière serait ravie d'avoir la preuve en image de ton autre toi... « Emy » est tellement photogénique, le charriai-je.

Aucune réponse, aucun geste, aucun regard. Emmett passa le dernier quart d'heure à se focaliser sur les différentes façons envisageables et assez « traumatisantes » de me faire payer le sale coup que je venais de lui faire...

La sonnerie retentit enfin, nous libérant du cours barbant auquel nous venions d'assister. Mon frère se leva d'un bond, n'attendant même pas que j'eus fini de ranger mes cahiers dans mon sac et partit rejoindre son prochain cours sans se retourner. Visiblement je l'avais plus que vexé et je craignais que ce ne soit ma fête ce soir en rentrant à la villa... Quel caractère celui là ! Je me dirigeais à mon tour vers le grand couloir quand je heurtais violemment un élève...

- Dé...solé, fis-je en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Mike.

- Cullen... chantonna-t-il mielleusement. Tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu marches ?

- À moins que tu ne sois sourd, mais malheureusement pas muet, je viens de m'excuser.

- C'est ça, fais ton malin, fulmina-t-il.

- À la différence de toi Newton j'assume aussi bien mes paroles que mes actes. Tâche de t'en souvenir. Ah et j'oubliais... Si tu oses faire du mal à Isabella, je...

- Tu quoi, hein ? Si tu crois que tes menaces me font peur... Tu te trompes royalement ! Maintenant dégages... Minable ! m'ordonna-t-il en me poussant.

Sa voix avait radicalement changée et était à présent remplie de haine. Je sentais monter en moi la colère et l'envie irrépressible de soulager mes poings fermement serrés.

- _À ta place j'éviterai de faire des vagues frérot_, pensa Alice en posant ses mains sur la mienne.

Toujours là au bon moment, au bon endroit... Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait elle me tira hors de la vue de Mike pour mettre assez de distance entre lui et moi afin que je ne me rue pas sur son « joli minois d'ange » provocateur.

- J'aurais pu lui faire fermer son bec à cet abruti, dis-je amer.

- Oui et tu aurais fini dans le bureau du principal dès le second jour de classe. Je suis sûre que maman aurait été ravie de devoir se déplacer pour venir te chercher.

- Tu te rends compte à quel point ce type est arrogant, imbu de sa personne et irrésistiblement tête à claques ? lui demandais-je.

- Je sais tout ça, mais il va falloir t'y faire elle est avec lui, il faut que tu l'acceptes.

- Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ? Oh... Je vois... Tu crois que je suis jaloux ? m'écriai-je.

- …

- Moi jaloux ? Et de lui en plus ? Tu dérailles complètement Alice !

- Soit. Tu n'oublieras pas la promesse que tu m'as faites hier soir ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de lui filer une bonne correction, mais...

- Edward !

- Oui, ça va j'ai compris, marmonnai-je.

Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur ma joue, réconfortée que je tienne ma promesse de ne pas toucher à la vermine qui servait de petit ami à Bella. Comment un être aussi chétif que ma sœur pouvait se montrer si persuasif ?

- Au fait, il va y avoir une éclaircie tout à l'heure... On va devoir partir, mais toi tu restes là et tu continu ta journée comme si de rien n'était, c'est d'accord ?

- Je ne peux pas vous suivre pour une fois ? S'il te plaît ? tentai-je de l'amadouer.

- Rien ne sert de me faire ton sourire ravageur, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu restes ici !

- Très bien j'abdique... soupirai-je.

Elle me sourit et disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue quelques minutes plus tôt derrière moi sauvant Mike de mes foudres. J'entrais dans la salle de cours pour les deux prochaines heures à venir la tête embuée d'idées violentes à l'encontre de ce crétin qui m'avait provoqué.

Je me retrouvais comme à mon habitude dans les derniers rangs, bien au fond de la classe, de façon à ce que l'on me fiche la paix... Et là, j'avais réellement besoin qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Entre la petite « gueguerre » avec Emmett et mon altercation avec l'autre abruti je n'avais aucune envie de prêter attention aux bavardages incessants de mes profs. Mes pensées me renvoyaient sans arrêt l'image de Bella blottie au creux des bras de cette racaille ; étrangement ce cliché ne me réjouissais pas... La bile me monta à la gorge quand je me repassais sans cesse la scène de l'amphithéâtre... Quand il l'avait attrapé pour la prendre contre lui, ses bras autour d'elle : le genre de spectacle plutôt répugnant à souhait ! Bella me semblait si fragile... Je n'avais pas envie de la voir souffrir. Alice avait tort ! Il était avec elle d'accord, mais tout pouvait basculer en un claquement de doigts ! Il me suffisait juste de faire en sorte qu'elle sache à qui elle avait actuellement affaire.

12h00... L'heure tant attendue avait enfin fini par sonner me libérant du moulin à paroles posté sur son estrade. Je rangeai rapidement mes affaires et sortis le premier de la classe, ce qui était assez rare venant de moi, puis je pris la direction du self. Je n'avais pas spécialement faim... Les contrariétés de la matinée avaient nouées mon estomac en un millions de nœuds bien ficelés qui ne me donnerais pas la moindre permission d'avaler quoique ce soit sous peine de voir le repas faire chemin inverse... Bien que le réfectoire soit un endroit assez bruyant, me retrouver seul me ferais le plus grand bien ! J'attrapais un plateau, une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'une pomme bien que je sache pertinemment que je n'y toucherai pas. Je m'installais à la même table que la veille laissant tomber mon sac bruyamment sur le sol avant de m'asseoir et de plonger ma tête entre mes bras croisés. Le silence, j'avais besoin de silence et rien de plus... Du silence et du calme ! Un flot d'élèves assourdissant entra brusquement dans l'immense pièce...

- _Ce lieu n'est vraiment pas approprié pour apaiser mes nerfs à vifs_, pensais-je.

Alors que je tentais d'atténuer le bourdonnement incessants de mes pensées une voix balaya mes interrogations en un instant, puis une autre la rejoignait... Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte d'où provenait ces babillages... Mike et Jessica étaient en grande conversation entremêlant les rires, les sourires et autre clins d'œils provocateurs... Comme si mon regard ne pouvait faire autrement, je les fixai, témoin d'une complicité qui me donnai la nausée et qui, soudainement, retomba tel un soufflé... Le visage gringalet de Mike se figea et je vis à travers lui que Bella approchait de la table avec son plateau-repas. Dans le genre expressif il était plutôt doué le blondinet... Passer d'un extrême à un autre en l'espace d'une demie seconde : chapeau bas l'artiste !

- _Si seulement elle pouvait t'entendre penser, tu ferais moins le malin_, murmurai-je pour moi même.

Je la vis s'asseoir à côté de lui ce qui provoqua un frisson glacé le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Leur conversation débuta et je ne pus m'empêcher de les épier en m'immisçant dans sa tête pour savoir s'il allait enfin lui dire la vérité...

- Tu étais passée où hier soir ?

- Bonjour Bella, tu vas bien ? Oh oui ça va très bien, merci de me le demander, dit-elle sarcastique. Et hier soir j'étais chez moi en train de préparer le repas comme tout les soirs depuis que tu me connais ! Tu es mal luné aujourd'hui ? Un truc te chiffonnes ?

- Quand je t'appelle j'aimerais que tu décroche ton foutu téléphone, s'énerva-t-il.

- J'ai dû l'oublier dans mon sac quand je suis rentrée. Je me suis mis à cuisiner et j'ai reçu de la visite donc je n'...

- Quoi ? Tu as reçu de la visite ? Tu ne connais personne ici, l'interrompit-il.

- Si tu me laissais finir mes phrases au lieu de t'emporter comme ça, je pourrais tout t'expliquer ! Donc, hier... Alice est venue me ramener un livre que j'avais oublier ici, elle a rusé pour avoir mon adresse mais elle s'en est sortie comme une chef et voilà... Fin de l'histoire. Tu vois, ça n'a rien de dramatique, rien qui puisse te mettre dans cet état... Tu es pathétique ! lui lança-t-elle.

J'aurais voulu le rabaisser que je n'aurais pas trouver mieux pour lui clouer le bec... Décidément cette fille avait quelque chose en elle qui me plaisais...

- _Quoi ? J'avais osé dire ça ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire que même mon cerveau me trahissait_.

Le fait est qu'Alice ne m'avait pas menti et avait bien été chez elle : pas mal la ruse du bouquin oublié, je la reconnaissais bien là. Le ton de leur discussion prenait un chemin qui ne m'annonçais rien de bon... Puis Mike se leva apparemment en colère, mais Tyler et Éric qui venaient d'arriver lui tapotèrent sur l'épaule afin qu'il se rassoit. Le lâche, il ne savait pas comment lui dire et il s'en prenait à elle, comme pour... la rendre coupable de l'inéluctable. J'en savais déjà trop sur ces intentions malveillantes, sur ce qu'il lui avait fait sans même qu'elle le sache... Je décidai de me préoccuper d'autre chose afin de ne pas perdre patience pour aller lui remettre les idées en place.

Je me concentrai sur les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur l'extérieur et comme l'avait prédit Alice, les rayons du soleil apparurent... Je pensais à ce que pouvais bien faire mes frères et sœurs par un temps pareil, quoique je préférais ignorer les plans tordus d'Emmett et sa dulcinée...

Le bruit d'un poing heurtant violemment une table me fit soudain sortir de mes pensées. Je me retournai instinctivement vers la source du bruit et vis Monsieur-tête-à-claques partir dans un monologue animé ; irritant complètement la pauvre Bella qui semblait passablement agacée par les réactions imprévisibles de son boulet de petit-ami. Dire qu'elle était la seule à ne pas me laisser accès à ses pensées...

- Amie ? Avec ali... Alice Cullen ? J'ai pourtant été clair avec toi hier il me semble, non ?

_- Oh, oh... Fais attention à ce que tu dit le blond..._ pensais-je pour moi-même.

- Elle est très gentille je te ferais remarquer et calme comparé à toi ! Tu es ridicule ! Regardes toi... Je ne suis pas ta mère pour obéir au moindre de tes caprices ! lui balança-t-elle.

Je décidai de me lever, pressé de quitter cette pièce devenue bien trop bruyante à mon goût... Je me dirigeai en direction de la desserte pour y poser mon plateau, quand je passai à côté de leur table...

- Ne parles pas de ma mère, c'est compris ? T'as vu la tienne ? Elle est même pas fichue de s'occuper de toi correctement alors elle t'envoie chez ton PA-PA ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour toi de garder tes réflexions, lui dis-je alors que je m'étais arrêter à sa hauteur essayant de contenir la rage qui grondait en moi. TA mère ne t'as jamais appris les règles de politesse envers la gente féminine ? Surtout envers ta petite amie ? dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil a Bella qui ne savait ou se mettre et dont les joues s'étaient empourprées.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mettre la fessée devant tout le monde ? N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ce matin Newton ; je n'ai qu'une parole et je la tiendrais sois en sûr. Je veillerais à ce que tu dises la vérité et à ce que tu ne fasses pas souffrir celle que tu prétends aimer.

Sur ces quelques mots je jetai un dernier regard a Bella qui avait les yeux fixés sur le sol et repartis quand il m'attrapa par le bras d'une main et balança mon plateau de l'autre...

- Tu es content de toi ? Tu t'es bien défoulé ? Tu te sens mieux ? dis-je en ramassant les débris éparpillés.

Je sentis son regard pesant sur moi, puis une pensée traversa son esprit... J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner pour éviter le coup qu'il s'apprêtait à me donner et lui lançait la salade bien vinaigrée que je venais de ramasser sur le sol. Il cria de douleur en se frottant les yeux, réclamant à ses gardes-chiots de quoi s'essuyer. Je me retournai, essayant tant bien que mal de me maîtriser et me dirigeai vers la sortie. À peine lui avais-je tourné le dos, que je sentis sa main agripper mon bras.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? menaça-t-il en me faisant pivoter face à lui.

Sans que je puisse voir venir quoique ce soit je sentis son poing s'abattre lourdement sur mon visage échauffant ainsi ma pommette gauche. Je pausai le plateau à leur tablée afin de masser ma joue endolorie sous le coup qu'il venait de m'infliger. Ma tête me criait de lui faire subir le même traitement de faveur, mais je ne pouvais pas... J'avais promis... Et je ne devais pas me faire remarquer, ne pas m'attirer les foudres du proviseur non plus d'ailleurs ! Un regard discret sur le côté me permit d'apercevoir Bella horrifiée de la violence dont avait fait preuve son petit ami, ou plutôt son futur ex petit ami... Si seulement elle savait...

- Eh bah alors mon gars t'as un soucis ? Tu sais plus aligner tes deux poings pour te battre comme un vrai mec ? Tu veux p't'être que j'te montre la manœuvre ?

À ce même moment, le son strident de cet adolescent aux hormones en furie me fit sortir de mes pensées pour y voir clair dans les siennes... Et... j'esquivai de justesse le choc de ses phalanges sur ma peau.

- Trop prévisible Newton ! dis-je le plus calmement possible en tenant fermement sa main dans la mienne.

Il grogna tandis que son visage était transformé par la haine. Je libérai son poing, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses et tentai une nouvelle fois de partir avant de perdre définitivement mon self-contrôle. J'essayai d'ignorer les mauvaises pensées de cet abruti qui ne faisaient qu'empirer mon envie de lui en coller une pour de bon, mais je repensai à Alice et ma promesse... Seulement, je ne pus m'empêcher de souffler quelques mots à cette brute avant de m'en aller...

- T'inquiètes pas mec... Tu pourras toujours écrire, lui lançais-je alors qu'il se frottait la main. Je suis sûr que tu as pleins de choses à dire à ta copine...

Ses yeux se relevèrent dans ma direction et je vis à travers son regard toute la hargne accumulée... Il se rua vers moi me plaquant ainsi contre la grande fontaine à eau du self, murmurant comme à son habitude un flot d'injures incompréhensibles avant de mettre le feu aux poudres...

- Tu sais... ELLE ne vaut vraiment pas la peine que tu finisses à l'hôpital ! cracha-t-il entre ses dents assez discrètement pour que je soit je le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

En une phrase, toute les résolutions que je m'étais engagé à tenir pour ne pas lui démolir le portrait éclatèrent en un million d'éclats de verre dans ma tête... Il avait plus que dépassé les bornes et je ne pouvais plus contenir la rage que j'avais jusqu'à présent réussi à contrôler non sans effort.

- C'est toi qui va finir à l'hôpital mon pote, lui dis-je en retournant la situation à mon avantage, le piégeant à son tour contre le distributeur en inox. Tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça... C'est la dernière fois que tu me menaces !

Sur ces quelques mots je lui envoyai mon poing en pleine face, heurtant violemment son arcade sourcilière gauche qui se mit à saigner, laissant échapper un petit filet de sang le long de son œil... Je tentai tant bien que mal de contenir la fureur qui me dévorait de l'intérieur et qui voulait faire mordre la poussière à ce crétin... J'avais tellement envie de lui faire payer... Lui faire payer le mal qu'il n'avait pas encore fait à cette fille et lui faire ravaler ses paroles de fils à maman...

Je me retournai vers l'endroit où était figée Bella... Les yeux perdus dans le vide, immobile, sans aucune réaction à ce que je venais de faire devant elle, à son petit ami... Les bruits de plainte émanant de l'abruti se perdirent dans le flots de mes pensées, sur l'acte que je venais de commettre, sur la promesse que je n'avais pas su tenir et qu'Alice m'avait fait juré de ne jamais trahir...

Des dizaines d'élèves s'étaient attroupés autour de nous afin d'assister au spectacle dont je venais d'ouvrir les hostilités. Leurs inconscients hurlaient pour un passage à tabac hors normes : un prêté pour un rendu, coups bas, « no-limit »... Certains me donnaient gagnant, d'autres perdant... La salle était étrangement silencieuse, pour un humain normalement constitué tout du moins ; pour moi ce n'était qu'un gigantesque bourdonnement incessant qui m'empêcha d'entendre ce qui allait se produire... Inévitablement.

C'est alors que je sentis une douleur irradier du bas de mon visage...

Je stoppais net le second coup que s'apprêtait à me donner Mike et portai sans y prêter attention, ma main libre au niveau de ma bouche. Mes doigts effleurèrent légèrement ma lèvre inférieure meurtrie du choc que venait de m'infliger ce bouffon et par laquelle s'écoulait un mince filet de sang, maculant ainsi mon tee-shirt blanc. Je pouvais sentir les pulsations lancinantes au niveau de ma blessure, mais pas autant que l'envie de lui faire payer ses actes ni de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute... Je trouvais malgré tout la force de lutter contre l'animal tapis au fond de moi.

- Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire trou du cul Newton... Aurais-tu des problèmes d'audition ou de compréhension ? Je t'avais dit de ne plus me menacer il me semble, non ? tentai-je d'articuler.

- Méfies-toi des menaces que tu prononces Cullen, tu pourrais le regretter ! me lança-t-il.

Cet adolescent immature et haut comme trois pommes avait le culot de me défier devant un réfectoire bondé d'élèves et dont certains attendaient l'issue finale avec impatience. En tout cas, à ce moment précis et en dépit de son don à me mettre les nerfs à vifs, il me faisait bien rire. Je restai planté devant lui, attendant le moindre écart de sa part, le moindre geste de travers...

Après quelques minutes d'échanges de regards intenses et haineux, il fit volte face et se dirigea très lentement vers la sortie...

- _Pauvre mec..._ pensai-je alors.

C'est alors que ses pensées me devinrent limpides comme de l'eau de roche... Le traître ! Aucun courage de m'affronter en face, seulement l'audace de manigancer en douce avec la complicité de ses camarades...

- _Ce serait trop facile..._ pensai-je à nouveau, furieux, en le suivant à l'extérieur du self.

À peine avais-je franchi la porte que je le poussai violemment d'une grande tape dans le dos. Il manqua de s'étaler sur le sol, ce qui au passage m'aurais bien plu, mais se rattrapa de justesse à une barrière avant de me faire face. Je pouvais déceler dans son regard un mélange de peur et de colère. Son esprit m'étant de nouveau accessible, si je me concentrai, je fus étonné de découvrir qu'il hésitait entre plusieurs options : partir ? rester et se battre ? appeler du renfort comme il en avait l'intention quelques secondes plus tôt ?

Sentant la pression monter en lui, je décidai d'accentuer ses craintes en m'approchant de plus en plus prés. Je savais que nous étions observés, je pouvais sentir les regards des lycéens derrière les stores des baies vitrées mais rien ne m'empêcherais de lui filer une bonne correction si l'occasion se présentait à moi. À ce même moment, un doux parfum vint titiller mes narines et je reconnu aussitôt la personne qui se dirigeait dans notre direction...

- Edward... S'il te plaît, arrête ça... S'il te plaît, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je me retournai vers elle et toute ma colère s'évapora en l'espace d'une demi-seconde lorsque mon regard plongea dans le sien. Elle semblait paniquée et me suppliai de ses grands yeux chocolat.

- _Mais pourquoi venait-elle à l'aide de se pauvre type ? _pensai-je.

J'aurais tellement voulu lire dans ses pensées... Le seul fait de sa présence si proche de moi et de sa voix prononçant mon prénom avait réussi à me faire oublier la cause de mon énervement jusqu'à faire taire la bête en moi avide de vengeance.

- Eh bah alors Cullen, t'as un soucis d'autorité avec les femmes ? Tu te laisses dicter tes actes par...ÇA ? dit-il dédaigneux en pointant Bella de l'index.

- Ne parle pas d'Isabella sur ce ton, le menaçais-je.

- Ah, je vois... Si tu veux je te la laisse !

Instinctivement je me retournais vers Bella ; les paroles que venaient de prononcer son « petit-ami » confirmèrent malheureusement ce que j'avais lu dans ses pensées en arrivant au lycée. Je la vis immobile, là, au milieu des quelques élèves qui nous observaient... Elle semblait perdue, toute hébétée de l'annonce stupide que Mike venait de faire en public. Elle ne baissa pas pour autant la tête, ignorant même les commentaires de certains... Seule de fines gouttes salés roulèrent le long de ses joues, rosies d'avoir été blessé par celui qu'elle aimait.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous ce POV Edward ? Un chapitre entier rien que pour lui...**

**Je fais traîner les choses hein ? loool. Z'aime ça ! **

**Alors que va-t-il se passer ? Toutes (tous ?) à vos reviews... !**

**N.B : Ne croyez pas qu'il me soit facile d'écrire les conneries que balance Mike à l'intention de Bella... Si je pouvais le chopper ce mex, je crois que je lui ferais la peau, pas vous ?  
**

**J'ai hâte de vous lire...  
**


End file.
